All in the Family
by GG4ever
Summary: Story starts out with the return of various family members, and continues over the course of several years. Bad summary, I know... but read and review it anyways! Pairing: R/J Rating is just a precaution!! Please Read and Review! CH 21 IS UP!!!
1. Family Reunions

Chapter 1

Family Reunions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amber.

Author's Note: This is going to be a Rory/Jess fic. I don't think I'll pursue Luke/Lorelai (although I truly believe they are meant for each other) because of other things I have planned.  Also, this takes place after the dance marathon- and the episode after that (don't know the name- sorry)  Well enjoy and review!

A young woman, in her early twenties, steps off of a bus with a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She has long, curly, very dark hair, and deep brown eyes.  

"Star's Hollow huh?" she mutters to herself, then, looking at the store in front of her, "Doose's Market?"

"Charming isn't it?" Taylor asked, suddenly at her side.

"Oh, uh yeah… the whole town seems to be that way…" the girl replied.

"Oh yes, it most certainly is. I'm Taylor." He said extending his hand, "And you are?"

"Amber." The girl said, shaking his hand.

"Well Amber I certainly hope you enjoy your stay here. Are you here for any reason in particular? Can I help you find someone?"

Amber, a little perplexed (and annoyed) by this man's excessive helpfulness thought for a moment and then decided to let him help her, "Actually yeah, I'd like to find…."  She suddenly stopped, spotting a diner across the street, "You know what? Never mind. I think I just found it."

Amber then left Taylor standing, confused, in front of Doose's as she quickly made her way to Luke's Diner.

"More coffee!" Lorelai demanded of Luke, who scowled at her. 

"That stuff will kill you." He said. 

"You don't want me to die a happy woman?" Lorelai questioned with mock sadness, as Luke refilled her mug and they both turned to peer out the window.  

"I still can't believe this even happened," Luke admitted, "Why do we let them carry on like that in public?" He said motioning towards Jess and Rory making out outside of the diner.

"Aw, Luke it's fine.  They're kids- it was going to happen eventually."

Luke breathed a heavy sigh and Lorelai pouted, "Poor Lukey… Losing his nephew and the daughter he never had all at once…"

"Have I not told you to quit calling me that?!" Luke said growing angrier.

Lorelai giggled and they both turned away from the window.

Amber paused outside of the diner.  She'd almost run into the two kids making out- one of which she recognized immediately, but didn't say a word.  "It's now or never." She thought, and made her was into Luke's.

Te chime above the door sounded.  No one turned but Lorelai, who saw an unfamiliar face wander aimlessly into the diner.

"Luke." Lorelai said turning back to the counter, "LUKE!"

  
"What?"

"There's what seems to be a very pretty homeless girl in your doorway…. Go. Bring her some coffee." Lorelai demanded simply.

Luke finally looked up to see Amber standing there.

"Luke!" the girl exclaimed, dropping her bag and racing towards him (which caused all of that morning's customers to drop their forks and watch the scene).  Luke as well, stopped and went to the girl, hugging her tightly, "Amber! Amber honey when did you get here?" he asked, as he pulled away.

"An old flame Luke?" Lorelai guessed, Luke ignored her comment.

"Just now." Amber answered.  

"You okay? Is something wrong? Is it Liz?"  Luke, now, somewhat dazed, asked. 

"No, Luke, everything's fine.  I uh, saw her a few days ago.  She's the same. I'm just here to visit. If that's okay…" 

"Of course it's okay!"

A confused look grew upon Lorelai's face.  She then cleared her throat and looked expectantly at Luke.  "What?" he questioned, "You're not done with that cup yet!" he said motioning towards her near full cup of coffee.

"No, Lukey. Introduce us." Lorelai demanded.

"Oh. Sorry. Lorelai, this is my niece, Amber. Amber this is Lorelai Gilmore."

"It's good to meet you." Amber said.

"Yeah you too" Lorelai responded, still puzzled, then asked, "Your niece?"

"Yeah." Luke answered somewhat shortly, and Amber turned to him, "I uh, saw Jess…"

"Yeah… You say hi?"

"Nah he seemed a little preoccupied." Amber laughed, "I'm sure I'm not the girl he's interested in seeing right now…"

Luke glanced at the clock on the wall, "Well he's got to go to school soon anyways- go ahead and say hi."

"Okay," Amber agreed and left the diner slowly.

When she was gone, Lorelai said, "Luke I'm confused." 

"Jess's her kid brother."

"Ah," Lorelai realized, "You would think a certain coffee-man of mine would have mentioned that."

Luke ignored her comment.

Amber came upon the young couple still bound together outside.

"Ahem." She tried, then louder, "AHEM!"

Neither teen noticed.  Amber gave up, "Jesse Andrew Mariano!" she yelled [made up the middle name] "Could you remove your lips from that poor girl's face for just a moment?"

Rory pulled away from Jess and looked up at him, "Jesse?" she whispered.

"Don't you dare…" Jess warned as he put his arm around Rory's waist and turned to the stranger that had yelled, "What the hell do you think-"

"Boy Jess, you haven't changed much have you?" Amber said with a smirk, not unlike Jess's trademark expression.

Jess's eyes widened, "Amber?" He ran to her and hugged her, "Where have you been?"

She just smiled, "School, mostly.  You going to introduce me to your…. Uhhh…" Amber stumbled for her words, wondering how to finish her sentence in a way that would upset Jess the least.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Jess took Rory's hand and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her wait again, "Amber, this is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore."

Rory extended her hand, and Amber shook it.

"Ror, this is my sister, Amber." Jess explained, and Rory looked up at him surprised.

Just then Luke and Lorelai emerged from the diner.

"Rory your bus!" Lorelai reminded.

"Oh yeah. Uh, Amber it was nice to meet you.  I'll see you guys later!"  Rory turned to Jess, "Bye."  He kissed her.

"Ewwwww!" Lorelai wailed, then laughed and Rory smiled, "Bye Mom!" and went to catch her bus.

Luke spoke up, "Jess get Amber's bag and bring it upstairs huh?"

"Yeah." Jess gathered his sister's things and carried it inside the diner and up the stairs; Amber followed.

Luke and Lorelai stood outside. "So Jess has a sister?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah.  She's 21. Left home at like 16 and she's been on her own ever since. She's a good kid.  She and Jess were really close.  I know it was hard for him to deal with Liz and Amber leaving all at once."

"I bet. So where's she been all this time?"

"College I think."

"She did that all by herself?"

"Yeah."

"Good for her."

"Yeah. I know Liz is proud of her… she just can't say it you know?"

"Yeah…" Lorelai paused, "Listen I better get to the Inn before Michel burns it down."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Lorelai got started to leave but stopped, "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad she's here. Go. Demand everyone leave and have yourself a nice little family reunion."

"Thanks Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, and walked home to get her Jeep and go to work.  When she got there, she ran right into a man waiting by her car, "Oh, I'm sorry," She gasped, "Christopher?"

"Hey Lor."


	2. Family Resemblances

Chapter 2

Family Resemblance

Author's Note:  For storyline purposes, I kind of changed things up.  Christopher and Sherri's baby is around a year old, Rory and Jess are seniors, and Chris and Lorelai did sleep together and then he did run off to be with Sherri.  Rory did yell at Chris for leaving her and Lorelai to go 'be someone else's dad'.

"Chris?" Lorelai said, still shocked.

"Hey."  Lorelai suddenly noticed the baby boy Christopher was holding.

"Oh," Christopher said, catching Lorelai's glance, "This is my son, Eric."

"He's cute."

"Thanks."

"Looks a lot like you. More Sherri though I think." Lorelai rambled.

"Yeah."

"Chris, why are you here?" she asked, tired of small talk, finally getting to the point.

"Sherri left."

"What?"

"She left. She decided she couldn't handle Eric anymore, and left."

"So you came to Star's Hollow…"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Christopher paused, "I don't know how to raise a kid Lor.  I was kind of hoping you could help me out…"

"You want me to teach you how to be a parent?" her fury growing.

"Well, yeah I guess…" Christopher stopped, seeing the look of disgust in Lorelai's eyes, "I could just use some help…"

"You know Chris, when something like this happens, one would assume you'd go to someone you've been in contact with consistently for the past few years…"

"Lor,"

"Your mother maybe?  Oh Chris I'm sure your mother would love to have a part in raising her grandson…"

"Lorelai,"

"No really Chris. What makes you think I'd be the perfect candidate for teaching you how to be a parent?  We're not even friends.  I'm just the mother of your forgotten first-born Christopher!  Why would you come all the way to Star's Hollow?"

"Cause I wanted to get my family back."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you retired me and Rory for Sherri and her baby! Was I mistaken?"

"Lorelai, you're over-reacting. Please just hear me out."

"No. I have to get to work. Do not call us; do not stop by the house anymore. Just leave me and my daughter alone."

"Our daughter Lorelai."

"No Chris… MY daughter."

Lorelai got into her car and sped off, leaving Christopher, holding his infant son, not knowing what to do next.

Jess and Amber entered the apartment above Luke's.  Jess puts down Amber's bag and the two take seats on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Jess asked, wondering if that was the right place to start.

"School."

"And why aren't you there now?" As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Jess was shocked at how much he sounded like a parent.

"I took extra classes. I graduated a year yearly."

"Really?" Jess was surprised, "Amber that's great!"

"Yeah… so what's new with you?"

"You think we can just change the subject?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You left five years ago Amber.  I haven't seen or heard from you since."

"That is not true." Amber insisted defensively, "I sent you birthday presents, Christmas presents, letters, emails… I was the one that never got a response."

"You left.  I didn't think you deserved a response without giving me your explanation first."

"Jess, I'm so sorry.  I had to go.  You understand what it was like… You left too."

"She sent me away.  There's a difference.  Me, she couldn't wait to get rid of. You, though… You she cried over for months.  Do you have any idea how much she put me through because you left?" Jess began to fight back tears.

"Oh Jess, I'm so sorry.  I had no idea."

"I know. There was no way you could have known.  If it was me I probably would have done the same thing." Jess said quietly, "I'm sorry for going off on you."

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Of course." She smiled, "Now I have a feeling I don't need to ask what's up with you… cause I think I know…" Amber smirked, showing Jess she'd heard all about what he'd pulled recently.  Jess blushed a little.  

"How about you take me on a lovely guided tour of this place, hm?" Amber asked.

"Yeah okay.  Just let me go get my jacket."

"Okay, I'll go down and tell Luke we're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"No you may not start a petition to change my menu Taylor."  Luke stated firmly.  He'd re-entered the Diner to continue working.

"But Luke!"

"NO!"

Taylor prepared to begin an argument, when he saw Amber coming down the stairs, "Ah Amber, isn't it?"

"Uhm, yes."

"How are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine, thanks. Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Jess is going to give me the tour. That alright?"

"Uh, Jess has class."

"Oh, can he skip first period or something?"

"I dunno…"

"Please Luke? I just got here…"

"Oh alright."

Amber smiled and kissed Luke's cheek, "Thanks!"

Jess then came downstairs, "Ready to go Amber?"

"Yeah!" and then they left.  Luke called after them, "Just first period Jess!  You still have to go to school!"

"My Luke, how do you know that pretty young lady?"

"Can it Taylor, it's my niece."

"Your niece?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that make the two of you related?"

"Yes… we are…"

"Funny, I don't see any resemblance. I mean it Luke, she's so pretty, and you, well…"

"OUT!"  Luke bellowed, shoving Taylor out of the diner, "What a day…" he said to himself, "What a day."


	3. The Bridge

Chapter 3 The Bridge

Author's Note:  If only I owned it all….  This chapter gets into the Rory/Jess bit a little more! Enjoy and review!

Jess and Amber walk arm in arm down the sidewalk, "And that's pretty much it." Jess said, concluding his tour.

"No it's not."

"What?"

"This town cannot possibly be that small."

"Well, it is."

"Nope" Amber insisted.

Jess smirked, "Why? What did I forget?"

"Your place." Amber said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Jess asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"The quiet place hidden somewhere, that everyone knows about but they never visit.  The place you go to sit and think about that girl."

"What girl?"

"So you're not denying the place exists?"

"Of course not.  It exists.  What girl?"

Amber's smile widened, Jess gave her a blank stare, "Come on Jess, the girlfriend?  I'm sure you can recall… real pretty, dark hair, blue eyes, her face attatched to yours. What's her name?"

Jess laughed to himself. "It's Rory."

"Rory! Right." Amber took Jess's arm again, "Now. Show me to this place of yours and you can tell me how wonderful she is."

Jess smirked, and lead his sister to the bridge.  When they got there, he and Amber say on the edge, with their feet dangling in the water. They talked for a long time.  Amber loved hearing about Rory and how Jess felt about her, and Jess loved being able to admit it out loud.

At Chilton:

Rory and Paris are standing outside discussing a project when Rory sees a too familiar man with a baby coming towards them.

"Oh no." she gasped instinctively.

"What?" Paris snapped, "You suddenly have a problem with this?"

"No. Not the homework. Hide me."

"What? Why?"

"My father." Rory pointed him out to Paris.

"You don't want to see him?"

"No." With that, Rory ran off to the student parking lot, jumped into her car, and sped off.

"Hello, I'm Paris." Paris shook Christopher's hand, "You're Rory's father?"

"Uh, yeah. Wasn't she just here?"

"Oh. Yes, but I'm afraid she had to leave."

"You know where she went?"

"No sir."

"Oh well, thanks anyway." 

Christopher left, and Paris retreated to class.

"I skipped school." Rory scolded herself, "I just SKIPPED school to avoid my father! What was he doing there anyway?" she wondered aloud.  She parked her car [new one, not the one Dean built and Jess wrecked] in front of Luke's and went inside.

"Why aren't you at school?" Luke asked.

"Coffee?"

"Not when you're supposed to be at school!"

"Please Luke?" she had tears forming in her eyes.  Luke couldn't stand it, so he poured her a cup, and sat down on the stool next to her.

"What happened?"

Rory took a deep breath, tears now rolling down her cheek.  Luke handed her a tissue.

"My dad's back."

"What?"

"He showed up at Chilton."

"What did he say?"

"I ran off before he said anything."

"You just left?"

"I know… I know… I'll have to get Mom to say I was sick or something."

"Rory I'm sorry." Luke said rubbing her back a little. He'd always felt like a father to Rory, and he hated that Christopher always just went in and out of her life as he pleased.

"How come you came here?"

"I don't know." Rory said honestly, "I was going to go see Mom, but I guess I'll just tell her tonight."

Luke nodded.

"Jess went to school?"

"Uh, no.  He and Amber went off for a little bit."

"You let him skip?"

"Hey- you skipped!"

Rory laughed.

"Listen, why don't you go home and change, and then go find him.  I bet he's at the bridge."

Rory smiled and stood, "Okay. Thanks Luke."

"Anytime." He turned back to the counter and Rory left.

She went home and changed clothes, still fuming over her dad.  Then, she left the house on foot, heading to the bridge.

"Jess?" she called when she got close.

"It's Rory…" Jess explained to Amber as they both got up.

Rory appeared at the end of the bridge.  Jess saw she was hurt.  She was angry and had been crying, he could tell.  And she wasn't at school. "This is serious…" Jess thought, "What could have happened?"  

"Hey" Jess said out loud.

"Hi. Luke said I could probably find you here."

They stood in silence for a moment.

Amber, suddenly uncomfortable, spoke up, "I think I'll wander on back there and see if I can give Luke a hand.  Bye Jess. It was good to see you again Rory."  Amber left, knowing that her little brother would fill her in later.

Jess instinctively took Rory into his arms and held her tightly, "Ror, what is it?" 

She began to cry.  He pulled her closer, "Hey, it's okay.  Tell me what happened." Jess coaxed, stroking Rory's hair.

Rory looked up at him sadly, "It's my dad."

Jess became very upset.  He knew what all Chris had done to Rory and Lorelai.  Rory had told him everything.  "How dare he come back here and hurt her?" Jess thought, then decided not to be angry.  Rory needed him to stay calm, so that's what he'd do.  He held her tightly as she cried.  


	4. Ommpah Loompahs and the Haydens

Chapter 4

Oompah Loompahs and The Haydens

Disclaimer:  I got nothin'…

Recap: Christopher is back, and an upset Rory seeks comfort in Jess's arms.  And now, on with the show!

At the bridge:

Rory and Jess had been sitting there for almost an hour.  Her tears had slowed, but Jess continued to hold her.  

Rory looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Leaning on you like this… it's not that big of a deal- I mean, I'm going to have to face my dad eventually.  It might as well be now, right?"

Jess lost himself in Rory's entrancing eyes, "Ror it's not a problem.  You can lean on me any time you want you know that right?"  Rory nodded.

After a moment of silence Jess spoke again, "You want me to take you home?"

Rory smiled weakly, "Yeah."

Jess stood and offered a hand to Rory.  She took it and he helped her up.  Together they walked hand in hand to the Gilmore household.  They soon arrived and went inside.

Rory plopped down on the sofa, exhausted.

"Coffee?" Jess suggested.

"We didn't make any this morning…"

"I didn't ask if you had coffee Ror, I asked if you wanted any."

A genuine smile found its way to Rory's face, "That'd be great."

Jess went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and Rory dug _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ out of the most recent pile of movies on the floor.  Jess entered the living room carrying Rory's coffee when the phone rang.  Rory put down the video.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"I'm not supposed to be home."

"Shouldn't you get it anyway?"

"You can."

Jess groaned and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Uh, yes I'm calling for Lorelai?"

"She's not in."

"Who is this?"

"Who's asking?"  Rory elbowed Jess for his rudeness.  He leaned closer to her and she put her head against his so they could both hear the woman on the line.

"This is Sherri Hayden.  I'd like to speak with Lorelai." [A/N- I decided Chris and Sherri got married…]

Jess glanced at Rory, whose eyes were filled with surprise.

"Lorelai isn't here."  Jess said simply.

"Is Rory there?"

Jess looked at her, and Rory nodded, "Sure, one moment."

Rory took the phone, but continued to let Jess listen.

"Hello?"

"Rory darling!  This is Sherri!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, Rory that's no way to speak to your stepmother is it?" Sherri asked a little too cheerfully.  Her tone disgusted Jess, and his expression made Rory laugh.

"Why did you call?" Rory got to the point.

"Have you seen your father?"

"You know Sherri, I actually have seen my dad once or twice."

"Rory, honey I meant recently."

"Yes."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Today."

"Is he there now?  That didn't sound like him on the phone before…"

"It wasn't."

"Oh.  Well if you see him will you have him call me?"

"Uh huh."

"Thanks sweetie!"

"Bye."  Rory hung up the phone frustrated.  She picked up her coffee and took a long sip.  Jess looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"You okay?"

Rory smiled, "Yeah.  I have officially forgotten she called."

Jess put his arm around Rory's shoulders, "Maybe you ought to remember long enough to tell Lorelai." He suggested.

"Okay" Rory laughed in agreement.  She put her cup down and reached for the video, "Movie?"

"Yeah."

Rory stood, and put the tape into the VCR.  She hit play and snuggled back into Jess's arms.  The opening sequence began and Jess groaned, "Aw Ror, not _Willy Wonka_ again!"

She playfully hit him, "You know you like it."

Jess acquiesced, and allowed Rory to rest her head on his shoulder.  He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him beaming.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too Ror."

They settled in to watch the movie.

Luke's:

Amber enters Luke's diner to find Luke serving coffee to Kirk.

"Hey!" she greeted him.

"Where's Jess?"

"With Rory."

"She okay?"

"Dunno."

Kirk, who had obviously already heard that the two were related, turned to Luke, "Does your whole family speak in that monosyllabic manner?"

Luke glared at Kirk and went back behind the counter.  Amber took a seat on one of the stools, "Sooo…"

"What?" Luke asked, seeing Amber's expression.

"Isn't it kind of disturbing to have an obsession with the mother of your nephew's girlfriend?"

"No." Luke said defensively, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me.  You like Lorelai."

"I do not."

"You can't lie to me Luke Danes."

"Oh yes I can."

"So you admit you're lying?"

"What?! NO!"

Luke was very frustrated, and turning red in the face.  Amber laughed and dropped the subject just as Miss Patty entered.

"Hello Luke!" she said excitedly.

"Hi.  What can I get you?"

"Oh, honey, I'd love an introduction…"

Luke groaned, "Patty, Amber.  Amber, Patty."  He picked up his order pad and walked away.

"Mmmm" Miss Patty sighed as she watched Luke walk away.  She then noticed Amber's look of confusion, "What I wouldn't give for a little of that!"

Amber, shocked, and quite disgusted, quickly excused herself and went upstairs.  She wandered into Jess's room and lay down on his bed, her head filled with thoughts of this crazy town's insane inhabitants.  She soon fell asleep.  She didn't even hear Lorelai come into the diner downstairs begging for coffee a few hours later.

RING

"Luke's." he answered gruffly.

"Luke?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah, listen, when Lorelai gets there tell her Rory's at home okay?"

"Sure.  Is she alright?"

"She will be…"

Luke hears Rory singing along with the Oompah Loompahs in the background, "You're not watching that with her are you?"

Luke could almost hear Jess's smirk, "Anything for Rory."

Gilmore house:

The movie had ended, and Rory had fallen asleep with her head in Jess's lap.  He was playing with her hair when the doorbell rang.  He got up carefully, gently putting a pillow under Rory's head.  He then went to the door and opened it to see Christopher standing there.  He slammed the door shut, only to hear more pounding from the other side.  Jess breathed a deep sigh and opened the door again.

"Who the hell are you?" Christopher demanded.

"You talk like that with your kid present?" Jess inquired, motioning towards the baby.

"I said who the hell are you?" Chris repeated, this time yelling.

"Oh, don't get so excited."  Christopher glared at Jess and started to yell again, "Listen kid-"

"My girlfriend is asleep, I'd prefer you didn't wake her."

"Your girlfriend?" Chris asked with disdain.

"Yes.  She's had a rough day, you know with her father randomly showing up and all."

"Rory's your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Dean?"

"With any luck he died."

"What?"

"Nothing.  They broke up."

"Oh.  So who are you?"

"Jess Mariano."

Christopher extended his hand to Jess, but he didn't take it.

"Listen, Rory's asleep and Lorelai's not here.  You should probably go."

"Fine." And with that, Christopher left.  Jess rolled his eyes and went back inside closing the door silently behind him.  Rory was awake and sitting up one the couch.  Jess sat beside her and she leaned in to him, "I thought you left."

"Nah just had to get the door."

"Who was it?"

"No one."

"Liar."

"Yeah well, it was your dad… I got rid of him- I doubt he'll stay away though."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Did the movie end?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"A while ago…"

"I missed the best part!  We have to watch it again!"

"No way."  Jess stated firmly.

Rory giggled and hugged Jess, "You wanna watch something else?"

"Whatever you want."

Rory thought for a moment, then got up and went to her room, motioning for Jess to follow.  Jess sat down on Rory's bed when he saw her looking through her bookcase.  Rory finally decided and handed the book to Jess.  She curled up next to him on her bed and listened as he read to her.

Luke's

"PLEASE???" Lorelai whimpered, "Luke I REALLY need coffee!"

"No."

"Please?  I'll love you forever!"  she promised.

"Have you been home yet?"

"What? No, why?"

"Rory's waiting for you."

Gilmore House:

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she entered the house around 10 p.m. 

"Sorry I'm so late!  Michel was-" Lorelai stopped, realizing she didn't know that Rory was home or even listening to her.

"Ror?" She proceeded into the living room where she saw the 'snowy' TV screen and the _Willy Wonka _video box on the coffee table.  

"Rory? You home?"

Lorelai went into Rory's room to see Rory and Jess asleep with a book in between them.  She quietly left and sat on the couch in the living room with a pint of Ben & Jerry's.  Lorelai sighed; she still couldn't get used to Rory and Jess together, "I guess I'll have to…" Lorelai thought to herself, and then picked up the phone.

RING

"Luke's."

"Hey."

"Hey.  Did you talk to Rory?"

"Nah she's asleep."

"Jess?"

"Asleep too.  I'll send him your way in the morning."

"Okay."

"Is there something I need to talk to Rory about?" Lorelai asked, now worried.

"Uhhhh, well………"

"Luke!"

"I think she'd want to tell you herself."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah I think she'll be fine.  She's got Jess."

"Ugh."

"Lorelai."  Luke warned.

"Okay, okay.  I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright.  Goodnight Lorelai."

"Be sure you have coffee ready for me Diner-Man!"

"Goodbye Lorelai."

"Night Lukey."


	5. Telling Lorelai

I disclaim all…

Chapter 5

Telling Lorelai

The next morning- Gilmore House:

Rory awoke and rubbed her eyes.  She smiled when she realized she'd spent the night in Jess's arms.  Soon, Jess woke up too.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rory smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm good… thanks to you." Rory blushed, and Jess smirked [what a surprise!]  

Jess kissed her, but after a moment Rory pulled away, "My mom!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jess then realized, "Oh my God…"

"She'll kill us!"

"No she won't."  Lorelai stood in the doorway.  She'd been awake for a while, and Rory's yell brought her to the room.

"Mom!" Rory said surprised. 

Jess quickly sat up and moved a little away from Rory, "Nothing happened Lorelai… We just fell asleep…" Lorelai put on a fake glare and shot it at Jess, whose eyes widened.  

Rory laughed, and Lorelai soon joined her.

"What?" Jess asked confused.

Rory moved closer to Jess and put her arms around his waist, "It's okay."

Jess sighed and rolled his eyes.  Would these Gilmore Girls _ever _cut him a break?

"C'mon kids- it's time for coffee!" Lorelai said.

Rory jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to change clothes, leaving Jess and Lorelai in Rory's room.

After a moment of silence, Lorelai spoke, "You know, as cool of a mom as I am, I don't know that I like us just sitting here."

Jess nodded and stood.  They began to leave Rory's room.

"Ror we'll be in the other room!" Lorelai shouted to her daughter.

Luke's:

Amber awoke, confused.  She looked around, dazed wondering where she was and how long she'd been asleep.  Soon, she remembered.  She sat up in Jess's bed and stretched, looking for Jess.  Not seeing him, Amber yawned and got dressed.  Then, she headed downstairs.

"Morning Luke."

"Hey." Luke greeted, putting down the coffee pot he was holding, "You okay? You slept for a long time."

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine."

Luke nodded.

"Is Jess here?"

"Nope."

Amber eyed the clock on the wall, "Isn't it a little early for him to be up on a Saturday?"

"He spent the night at Lorelai's." Luke replied.

"With Rory?" Amber smirked, realizing what Luke had allowed.

Luke opened his mouth to argue with her but the door opened to reveal two weary, un-caffeinated Gilmores and Jess holding Rory's hand.

"COFFEE!!!" Lorelai screamed as she entered.

"Keep it down Lorelai." Luke demanded.

"Coffee!!!" she tried a little quieter.

"No."

"Aw Lukey!"

"Stop it."

"I need coffee!"

Jess dropped Rory's hand and went behind the counter.  He retrieved two mugs and a pot of coffee, setting them down in front of Lorelai and Rory and filling them.

"Oooh, thank you!!" Lorelai gushed, drinking hers quickly.

Rory smiled and kissed him.  Jess took a seat next to her.

"Traitor." Luke murmured.

Jess leaned over to Rory and whispered, "You gotta tell her."  Rory looked at him confused.  

"About Chris… and Sherri?"

"Oh. Yeah." Rory sighed.

"It'll be fine." Jess promised.

Rory turned to Lorelai who was now begging Luke for a refill.  "Hey Mom?"

"Not now honey. Mommy's out of coffee."

"Mom I need to talk to you." She said seriously.

"Oh. Okay."

Jess gave Rory's hand a quick squeeze and stood up.  "Amber you wanna go for a walk?"

She nodded and followed Jess out of the diner.  Luke went back to his customers.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I skipped school yesterday." Rory began, sadly.

"Yay! Congratulations! Coffee for everyone!"

"No. Mom, don't you want to know why I skipped?"

Lorelai shrugged.

"Dad showed up."

"What!?"

"With his baby."

"At Chilton!?"

"Yes."

Lorelai cursed him under her breath.

"So I went home.  And Jess came over-"

"Skipping as well?"

"He was showing his sister around."

"Ah, continue."

"Okay, so we were watching a movie."

"What movie?"

"_Willy Wonka_"

"And you didn't call me!?!?"

"Mom."

"Okay, then what?"

"Then Sherri called.  Looking for Dad."

"That little- "

"And then later, I fell asleep, and someone came to the door.  Jess got it."

"And it was?"

"Dad."

"I told him not to bother us!"

"When?"

"Yesterday!"

"Wait, what?"

"Uhhh"

"You saw Dad yesterday and you didn't tell me?"

Jess and Amber wandered aimlessly around Star's Hollow.

"Soo."

"Yeah."

"Are you not going to tell me what was wrong with Rory yesterday?  I waited for you all day long."

"I'm sorry."

"For the record- you live in a very small and very boring town Jess."

"I know."

"So?"

"Her dad came back."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He ran off on her when she was born.  He and her mom got together last summer, but then he left to go have a baby with his girlfriend.  And now he's back.  And he brought the kid."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, she's lucky she's got you then hm?"

Jess shrugged.

"So now she's??"

"Telling Lorelai."

"Ah."

"I saw him at home- after you left for school."

Rory groaned, "Let's just ignore him.  Pretend like he doesn't exist."

"Okay." Lorelai agreed, "You know that won't work for long right?"

"I know.  But by then we'll have had more time to think of a better plan."

"Indeed."

The two sat in silence, staring into their empty coffee cups.  Luke came by and refilled them.  They smiled their thanks.

"I should get to the Inn."

Luke brought her a Styrofoam cup.  "Thanks Lucas."

"Luke." He corrected.

Lorelai giggled, kissed Rory and left with coffee in hand.

"So that went okay?" Luke asked.

"You don't fool me."

"What?"

"I know you were listening."

"I was not."

"Oh? How else could you time the coffee so perfectly?"

Luke sighed, "Okay, fine. I listened."

Rory laughed, "I think I'm gonna head back home."

"Alright."

"I'll see you for dinner?"

"Of course."

Rory smiled and left the diner.

A/N:  I'm going to start speeding things up a bit- lots of ground to cover and I don't want it to take 3 million chapters!  Please review!!


	6. Disaster, Reconciliation, and Coffee

A/N:  Okay this chapter takes place a few days after Chapter 4, Telling Lorelai.  After this- expect some major speeding up of the story.  I want to say thanks to all the reviewers!  It's good to know someone's reading!  Anyway, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer:  Still got nothin'….

Chapter 6

Disaster, Reconciliation, and Coffee

Rory awoke abruptly to the sound of someone pounding on the front door.  She unwillingly pulled herself from the bed and rubbed her eyes.  'Man, that dream was just getting good.' Rory thought to herself, smiling at the thought of Jess.  

"Mom?" She called, then noticing a note from Lorelai, "Oh.  At the Inn."

Rory sighed and went to the door.  As she opened it she asked, "Who dares to wake me up on a Saturday and bother me before I've had coffee?"

Rory jumped a little when she saw Sherri in the doorway.  "Hey Rory.  I'm sorry I woke you."

"Oh. Uhh, it's fine.  Umm, come in." Rory suggested, baffled.

Sherri entered and put her purse down on the couch.  She and Rory both sat down.

"Soo."  Rory started.

"Christopher is here isn't he?"

"What? No."

"He's not in Star's Hollow?" Sherri asked, beginning to be embarrassed for barging in on Rory like that.

"Oh, no he is.  I thought you meant here, as in at my house."

"Oh."  Sherri paused and Rory stared at her, wondering why she had come, "Rory, could you call him?"

"What?"

"I really need to talk to him."

"Oh, uh sure I guess.  Let me call my mom first?"

"Of course."

"Okay I'll be right back."  Rory stood, picked up the phone and brought it to the kitchen.

"Independence Inn!" Lorelai's cheerful voice greeted.

"Mom?"

"Hey babe what's up?"

Rory sighed, "Sherri's here."

At the Inn, Lorelai's eyes widened, "I'll be right there." And she promptly hung up.

Rory began to dial her father's cell phone.

"Christopher Hayden."

"Dad? It's Rory."

"Rory! Hi!" Chris hadn't heard from either Gilmore Girl in three days.

"Hey, um I think you should come over."

"Now?"

"Yeah.  Sherri's here, and Mom's on her way."

Chris was stunned, "Sure.  I'll be right there."

Just before he hung up, Chris heard a faint version of Rory's voice.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Ror?"

"I'm sorry."

Christopher smiled, "Me too.  I'll see you in a few minutes okay?"

"Yeah bye."

Luke's:

Amber had been helping Luke and Jess in the diner for the last few days.  That Saturday morning, Luke had gone to take some orders and Jess was behind the counter.  Amber was in the kitchen, preparing to make coffee.  She soon realized they were out and she reached for a new can on a high shelf.  As she stretched further- it was just out of her reach- her shirt rose and a few inches of her stomach showed.  

Just then, Jess entered, and took one glance at her stomach, "HOLY SHIT!"

Amber, startled, jumped and brought her hands back down to her sides, "What?"

Jess lifted the bottom of her shirt a bit, "What the hell happened?" he said, pointing to a large bruise that extended from about an inch to the left of her navel half way up her side.

"Oh, uh," Amber stumbled for words, yanking her shirt back down, "You know me- I probably just ran into something." She said quickly.

"What are you talking about?  You're no klutz."

Amber realized all too late that her standard lie wouldn't work on Jess.

"I ummm…"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Lie to me."

Amber took a deep breath, "You want the whole story or the _Reader's Digest_ version?"

"Whole thing."

"I was living with this guy." Amber began.

"Oh God."

"Jess, just listen."

"Okay."

"I moved in with him less than a year after I left home.  He was good to me you know?  He was a good boyfriend.  And then, I don't know.  He started to drink, and he got jealous of nothing.  He started to get hostile, and over-protective.  And he hit me."  

Tears formed in Amber's eyes.

Jess grimaced, he face showing only a part of the anger he was feeling.  He wanted so much to speak but he didn't.

"It started out as just once.  He promised to never do it again.  And then it became more of a regular thing.  That's when I started taking more classes.  I figured- if I was at school all the time I wouldn't be home, and he couldn't hurt me.  It wasn't like he'd let me leave or anything.  Anyway, I ended up graduating a year early.  I told him I wanted to break up and that I wanted to move out.  That's when he gave me that."  

She said motioning back to her side.

Jess swallowed as much of his anger as he could, "Then what?"

"Then, I went to see Liz.  I was going to take you away- so neither of us would have to put up with her.  But you were already gone.  She said she'd sent you here, so I came.  And now, well here we are."

Amber looked at her little brother; his eyes so filled with rage it almost scared her.  "Go ahead Jess." She weakly smiled at him, giving him her permission to yell all he wanted.

Much to her surprise, Jess didn't yell.  Instead, he wrapped his arms around her.  Amber hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry." Jess whispered.

"It's okay, really." She said as she slowly pulled away.

"You know I'm not gonna let you leave right?"

Amber smiled, "Why would I want to?"  Jess smirked.  "I mean it.  I'm going to start over.  And I figure here's as good a place as any."

Jess nodded and wiped a final tear from Amber's cheek.  "You wouldn't believe what I want to do to that guy," he admitted.

"Oh, I believe it.  But don't Jess.  It's all behind us now."

Jess agreed, "You don't want me to tell Luke do you?"

Amber opened her mouth to respond, but another voice emerged into the air.

"Don't tell me what?"

Gilmore House:

Lorelai and Chris had arrived, and the four of them (five if you count the baby) sat in the Gilmore living room.  Chris and Sherri had already made up- she was sorry for leaving, he was sorry for making her leave- the clichéd story of apologies.  Now, Sherri stood with Eric, and spoke, "I think I'll go wait for you in the car Chris."  He nodded and kissed her lightly.  

"So." Lorelai began when she was gone.

"Lor, I'm so sorry."

Lorelai stared at her feet.

"I really am.  I'm sorry for breaking a promise, I'm sorry for running out on the both of you- again.  I'm sorry for everything.  I really didn't mean to hurt either of you."

"We know." Rory said for both of them.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged a glance and smiled, turning back to Christopher.

"What?" he asked, frightened.

"You're forgiven." Rory supplied.

"Really?" 

"Oh you know us Gilmore Girls, you've gotta give us a few months to wallow and vent, but then we get over it."  Lorelai explained, and Chris nodded with understanding.

"So we're good now?  All of us?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rory and Lorelai chorused.

"Good."

Chris stood, "Well, I guess I should get going then."

"Long drive back to Boston." Lorelai stated.

"Yeah.  I'll see you guys later."

Rory stood as well and hugged him, "I love you Dad."

Chris beamed, "I love you too Rory."

They broke apart and Chris went to Lorelai and kissed her cheek, "Bye Lor."

"Bye."

They watched Christopher leave the house and drive away.

Lorelai sighed, "We need coffee."

Rory laughed, "Always."

"C'mon get your coat."

Rory nodded and ran to her room, then arm in arm they left for the diner.

Luke's:

Amber had recounted her story to Luke, and he was just as mad as Jess.  The situation played almost exactly the same- with the same types of interruptions, the same tears, and the same hug after.  They had gotten past it- and in a way, they'd bonded as a family for the first time.  Luke, Jess, and Amber went back out into the diner just as Lorelai and Rory entered.

"LUCAS! COFFEE!"  Lorelai yelled.

"No."

Lorelai turned and whispered, rather loudly to Rory, "Get the boyfriend to smuggle us some!"

Rory laughed, and went behind the counter.

"What are you doing? That's forbidden territory! Rory!" Lorelai panicked.  

"New approach." Rory answered as she poured two cups of coffee and returned to the other side of the counter, handing her mother one of the cups.

"What was it like? On the other side I mean."

"I've boldly gone where no Gilmore has gone before." Rory answered bravely as she drank her coffee.

Jess and Luke laughed to themselves.

"Come, sit coffee-man!" Lorelai suggested.

"I can't I have to-"

"There's no one in here Luke." Rory pointed out.

"Come on! All of you! Coffee for everyone!" Lorelai said loudly, then more quietly, "Rory can get it!"

They all laughed, and Luke, Jess, and Amber all took seats with the Gilmores.

If one was to walk by Luke's Diner that evening, (which most residents of Star's Hollow did) they would see what appeared to be one big happy family gathered around a table, drinking coffee and laughing.  And to Lorelai, Rory, Luke, Amber, and Jess- that is exactly what it felt like.

A/N:  I know, a little bit of a sappy ending- but it sets it up for a major jump in the story, which is about to happen.  It needed it too- for everyone to be happy in spite of their tough times.  Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	7. College

Disclaimer:  Shockingly, I haven't yet gained ownership of any of these characters…

Chapter 7

College

Intro:  Several months have passed.  Jess and Rory are still together- going strong and very happy.  Lorelai and Luke have continued their little charade, but neither one of them has chosen to _do _anything about it.  It's now the middle of Jess and Rory's second semester of their senior year.  Jess has been working his butt off to get his grades up, and he's succeeded.

The Gilmore House:

Rory is lying on the couch, reading, when Lorelai runs into the house screaming.

Startled, Rory sits up, "Mom? What is it?"

Lorelai stands by the couch with her hands behind her back.  She's grinning like she knows a huge secret.

"What do you have?" Rory asked.

"Oh… just the mail."

"The mail? Why are you so excited?"

Lorelai whips out the rather thick envelope from behind her back and begins to read it, "To Ms. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore… Hmm, I wonder who this is from… Oh look! A convenient little logo… What's that say? Harvard University?"

Rory's eyes widened and she leaped up from the couch, snatching the letter from Lorelai's hands.  She tore it open and began to read the letter.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed a moment later, "I'M IN!!!"

Lorelai and Rory hugged each other, jumping up and down.

"I'm so proud of you!"

Rory smiled, "Thanks Mom.  I'm gonna go tell Jess okay?"

"Alright.  Back in half an hour?"

"How come?"

"It's Friday." Lorelai reminded.

"Right. See you!" Rory ran out of the house, still clutching her acceptance letter.

Luke's

The last customer had left the diner, and Luke had just brought the last dishes into the kitchen when Rory came in.  She started off running, across the diner and towards the stairs.

"Rory?" Luke asked, a little confused.  But then he saw Rory's smile, and he couldn't help but smile too, "What's up?"

Rory held up her letter so Luke could see it.  He started to read it but didn't get past the first word: congratulations.

"Rory that's great!" Luke praised her, and Rory leaped into his open arms, hugging him tightly.  

Soon, she pulled away, "Jess upstairs?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Rory sprinted up the stairs and Luke watched her.  He was so excited for her, but at the same time, he was sad.  He always knew that Rory would get into Harvard and move away, but he wasn't quite ready for it to happen.

Upstairs:

Rory flew into the apartment above Luke's, not bothering to knock.  

"JESS!" she called, and proceeded into his room.  He was lying on his bed, reading.

"Hey Ror." He greeted.

Rory's smile was so wide her cheeks had begun to ache.

Jess saw the sparkle in her clear blue eyes, and he knew instantly what had happened.

"You got in," he guessed.

"YES!" 

Jess put down his book and motioned for Rory to come to him.  She climbed onto his bed and curled up into Jess's side.  

Jess wrapped his arms around her, "Congrats."

Rory smiled and brought her lips to his.  A few minutes later, they broke apart and Rory rested her head against Jess's chest, admiring her acceptance letter.

Then, she put it down and her gaze fell to an envelope on Jess's night-side table.  

"What's that?" she asked pointing.

Jess didn't have to turn and look to know what Rory was talking about.  His letter from Boston College.

"It came today."

"You didn't open it?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Scared I guess."

"You? Scared?" Rory joked, "Come on, you can do it- I'll even hold your hand."

Jess smirked, "If you insist."

He picked up the envelope and opened it carefully, then handed the folded letter to Rory.  She looked at him puzzled.

"You do it."

Rory smiled and slowly unfolded the letter and began to read it aloud, "Dear Mr. Mariano, Thank you for applying to join the other 13,000 students at Boston College next fall.  At this time, we'd like to congratulate, and welcome you, to the class of 2007."

Rory paused, "You did it!  You're in!"

Jess, shocked, took the letter from Rory, reading it for himself.  He had done it.  Now he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Rory.  Jess smirked at his next thought, 'We'll both be in Boston…'

"I am SO proud of you!" Rory gushed, then leaned in for another kiss.  She pulled away when she heard the door open.  

Amber stood in Jess's doorway, "Oh, I'm sorry I-"

Rory and Jess sat up, still holding on to each other.

"Nah, Amber it's fine… We weren't…"

"Oh.  So what's up?"

Rory smiled and spoke to Amber, "Your little brother just got into college!" she revealed.

Amber smiled, "Really Jess?" he nodded, "That's great!"

Amber ran to the bedside and hugged her brother.

"You tell Luke yet?"

Jess shook his head.

"Let's go!!" Rory said excitedly, grabbing Jess's hand and pulling him off the bed and towards the door.  The two ran downstairs, and Amber followed, only after picking up both Rory's and Jess's acceptance letters off of the bed and taking them with her.

When Amber arrived in the diner, Luke was hugging Jess- a rare instance.  She placed the letters on the counter.

Rory picked up her letter and suddenly panicked, "Oh no!"

"What?" Jess asked, worried, "Something wrong?"

"Dinner!"

Jess realized what she meant- she was going to be late to dinner with her grandparents, so he took her hand and walked her to the door.  He kissed her, and Rory fell into his embrace.

Jess whispered, "I love you Rory.  SO much."

"I love you too."

They pulled away from each other and Rory left the diner.

Outside:

Rory paused at the window and peered in.  She hadn't noticed Lorelai at her side.

"Whatcha lookin' at babe?"

Rory smiled, "You see that guy in there?" she pointed to Jess and Lorelai nodded.

"That's my boyfriend.  He just got into college."

Lorelai looked at Rory in disbelief, "Really?"

Rory shook her head yes, "Boston College."

Lorelai's eyes widened, as she stumbled for words, "Wow.  That's, uh, great!"

"I know!" Rory was beaming, "Come on Mom- we're gonna be late."

Rory headed out to the Jeep and got in.  Lorelai soon followed, but not before a heavy sigh.  'They're both going to be in Boston.' She thought.  She had grown to like Jess, she really had.  But this was new- her daughter and her boyfriend would both be far away- together.  And Lorelai wasn't sure that she liked it.  'It'll be fine.' She told herself, and she joined Rory in the car.

About half an hour later Lorelai and Rory got out of the car and rang the doorbell at Richard and Emily's house.  A new maid let them in.

"May I help you?"

"Yes.  Have the getaway car running in 10 minutes- we might need a quick exit."

"Excuse me?" the maid asked puzzled.

"Never mind her Bridgette." Emily announced from behind the new maid.

"Lorelai, must you confuse the new help?"

"It's my duty as the failed daughter."

"Lorelai." Emily warned, "Rory, didn't you have anything to wear?" she asked noticing Rory's jeans and light blouse.

"Oh, sorry Grandma.  I uh, was kinda busy."

"With that hoodlum no doubt." Emily murmured.

"Mom." This time it was Lorelai's voice in the warning tone, "Jess is not a hoodlum.  He's actually a very nice kid, and he's good to Rory. AND he was accepted into Boston College- he's not the screw up you think he is."

Rory was stunned at the way her mother had defended Jess.  She knew she liked him, but never that much.

"Well then!  Rory, why don't you ask him to dinner next week?" Emily suggested.

"Okay, I'll ask him."  Rory agreed, "I have some news for you and Grandpa." 

"Oh? Lovely.  I'll go get Richard."

LATER- During dinner:

"Emily said you have some sort of announcement Rory?" Richard asked.

"Oh! Yes!"

"Well?" Emily inquired rather impatiently.

"I got my acceptance letter from Harvard today!"

"Oh Rory congratulations!" Emily praised.

"Yes, that's wonderful news!" Richard added.

Richard, Emily, and Rory began a very in depth conversation about college in general, and Lorelai soon grew bored and decided to begin a conversation of her own- with her wine glass.

"Hey Chuck. How's it going? Good? Me too. See, my kid got into college today- very cool. Oh yeah? The water glass asked you out? That's very exciting Chuck…"

"Lorelai, must you carry on conversations with inanimate objects?" Emily questioned, frustrated.

"Oh Mom go back to college-talk. Chuck was just about to get into the story about the time he had an affair with the gravy boat."

Emily shook her head.

A/N:  Please let me know what you think!    Next chapter- Luke and Lorelai talk about Jess and Rory both in Boston together, some R/J fluff… and then a jump to graduation!


	8. I Like Biscuits

Disclaimer:  Obviously, there is no ownership here…

A/N: Okay, so again- I love reviewers!  In this chapter, we're going to see R/J fluff, Luke and Lorelai discussing Rory and Jess both going to school in Boston, and Jess goes to a Friday night dinner.

Chapter 8

I like biscuits

Lorelai and Rory enter Luke's Diner later that evening, coming home from dinner with the grandparents.  

Lorelai, exasperated, collapses on a stool at the counter, "LUUUUKE!!!" she cried pitifully.

"What?" Luke asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"I NEEEED coffee!"

Luke groaned, "No."

"LUKE!"

"No."

"LUCAS!"

"Lorelai-"

"LUKEY!"  Lorelai pouted.

Luke turned to Rory, "Make it stop."

Rory pretended to thoughtfully consider it.  "Only if you give _me _coffee."

Luke rolled his eyes and poured Rory a mug of coffee.

"Yay! Thanks Luke!"

He grunted.

"Can I?" Rory asked, eyeing the stairs.

Luke nodded and Rory went up to the apartment with her coffee.

Not hearing any noise- no TV, music… nothing, Rory decided to knock.  A moment later, Jess appeared in the doorway.

"You knocked." He said surprised.

"I did."

Jess smiled at her, and Rory fought to remain standing.  It was the unusual, genuine smile that would [and does- every Tuesday night] make any girl weak in the knees.

"You coming in?" Jess asked.  Rory nodded.  She stepped inside and put her coffee on the kitchen table.  Jess had sat down on the sofa, and Rory joined him.

Jess put his arms around her, pulling her close, "Hey." He whispered.

"Hi."  Jess leaned in and kissed Rory.

After a while, they pulled away and Rory rested her head on Jess's chest.  She breathed a deep sigh.

"What?" Jess asked.

Rory looked up at him, and lost herself in his warm, inviting eyes.  A moment later she remembered.

"You love me right?"

"Of course."

"Well uhh…"

"Ror what is it?"

"Umm, so I went to dinner with my grandparents tonight." She began.

"I know." Jess said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"And well…"

"Yeah?"

"My-grandmother-wants-you-to-come-to-dinner-next-week." Rory blurted out, all in one breath.

Jess was to say the least, shocked.  He'd known the day would come where he'd have to attend a Friday night dinner, but he had no idea it'd be now.

"Okay."

"I mean, you don't have to, I just told her I'd ask, because- wait. What did you say?"

"I said okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Rory smiled and kissed him.

Downstairs:

Luke had finally given up and poured Lorelai some coffee.

"So Rory told you Jess got into Boston College?"

"She did indeed."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on Lorelai.  Neither of us want them in Boston together- unsupervised, for four years."

"Well thanks for reminding me." Lorelai said sarcastically.

The two sat silently for a moment in the otherwise empty diner, listening not only to their own thoughts, but straining to hear what, if anything, was going on upstairs.  Finally, Lorelai spoke.

"It'll be okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.  I mean, I trust Rory.  I really do.  And to be perfectly honest with you Luke, I don't totally trust Jess- not yet. But I do trust Rory.  And I think everything will be fine."

 Luke thought for a moment, "You know. I think that's the smartest thing you've said in weeks."

"What about the comment I made about how you not giving me coffee would make those quarter-a-day kids on TV cry!"  [A/N: not meant to be insensitive or cruel, just a random, un-caffeinated Lorelai remark]

"Lorelai that most certainly was not profound or intelligent in any way.  If anything, it was only because of caffeine deprivation."

"You admitted it!"

"What?"

"That I need coffee to function!"

"Of course you do.  Everyone knows that."

Luke and Lorelai laugh, then Jess and Rory come downstairs.

"Hey Mom! Ready to go?"

"Sure." Lorelai stood up, "Hey Jess?"

Startled, Jess turned to Lorelai, "Yes?"

"Congratulations. On Boston College."

"Oh, thanks Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled and headed out of the diner with a quick, "Night Luke!" over her shoulder.  

Rory kissed Jess goodbye, said her farewells to Luke as well, and joined her mother outside.

"Jess said he'd come to dinner."

"When?"

"Next week."

"Oooh! Fun!"

"Mo-om!"

"How amusing will that be? Ah, I've never been so excited about a meal with my parents!  Excluding, of course, the time I showed up in a tube top to the annual Business Leaders of America supper."

The Gilmore Girls giggled their way home.

The Next Friday:

"Mom! I'm leaving now! Meet you at Luke's in an hour!" Rory called as she left the house.  

When she got to the diner, she said hello to Luke and went upstairs and let herself into the apartment to find Jess reading on the couch.

"Hey!" she said, kissing him hello.

Jess panicked, "Am I late? Aw, shit."

"No… I'm early." Rory reassured.

"Why?"

Rory smiled, "You think I'd let you pick out your own clothes?"

Jess smirked, "I've been doing okay with that since the first grade Rory."

Rory laughed and took Jess's hand.  He followed her to his closet.  Rory pulled the door open and began going through the clothes.  She pulled out a pair of khakis and tossed them on the bed, "Those."

Jess nodded and Rory continued her quest.

She began to laugh hysterically, "THIS! Oh, my gosh! THIS is it! You have to wear this!" she exclaimed, yanking a very Luke-esque flannel shirt from the closet and waving it around.

Jess's face turned red, "No. No way."

Rory laughed and put it back.  She finally decided on a navy polo shirt and Jess went to change.  She lay down on Jess's bed and began flipping through _Oliver Twist_, smiling at the familiar words.

Jess came out of the bathroom, "Okay?" he asked.

"Yep! Let's go!"

Rory and Jess went downstairs to find Lorelai begging for coffee [surprise, surprise!]

Lorelai noticed the two enter, "My, don't we clean up nice!"

Jess shook his head.

"Ready for hell?" Lorelai asked Jess, who gave her his classic blank stare.

"Yep, we're out of here." Rory answered, "Bye Luke!"

"Bye. Good luck."

Jess groaned, "Is it going to be that bad?" he asked Rory.

"You never know."

"You owe me coffee when we get back later!" Lorelai warned.

"Ah, just go already!"

Elder Gilmore Mansion:

Lorelai, Rory, and Jess stand on the front porch.

"Aren't we going to ring the bell?" Jess asked.

"You nervous?" Lorelai responded.

"A little." He replied honestly.

Lorelai smiled, "Then you ring it."

Jess rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the wall beside the door.

Almost immediately, Emily opened the door.

"Lorelai, Rory! Hello! Ah, and you must be Jess. Come in!"

The three cautiously entered the house and headed into the parlor.  Emily poured herself a drink, "Lorelai?"

"Um, white wine."

Emily nodded, "Rory? Jess? Soda alright?"

"Yeah." They chorused.

The four of them sat down and began to sip their drinks when the new maid came in.

"Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Bridgette." Emily said warmly, "Come on everyone."

They sat down at the dining room table.  Richard was already seated.  Jess shook his hand, "Good to meet you sir."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "You're never that nice to me!"

"Lorelai, stop it."  Emily said sharply.

"Sure. Be nice to the new boyfriend, not me… noooo I'm just your only daughter!" Lorelai murmured with false bitterness.

"So Jess," Richard began once dinner had been served.

"Ah, let the interrogation begin!" Lorelai said only half-jokingly.

"Rory says you're going to Boston College next fall."

"Yes sir."

"What are you intending on majoring in?"

"Journalism."

"Ah, very nice.  You'd like to be a reporter then?"

"No sir, a writer."

"Wonderful.  Perhaps Rory will show you the library when we're finished."

Rory nodded, "Sure."

"I like biscuits." Lorelai said suddenly, "Why aren't there biscuits?"

"Lorelai." Emily warned.

"BRIDGETTE! BRING ON THE BISCUITS!" Lorelai yelled, and Jess and Rory stifled laughs.

"You understand Rory means the world to us Jess.  I won't say that I was thrilled to learn of this relationship." Emily said.

"Wow Mom, way to be blunt.  At least Dad was nice to him!"  Lorelai said, stuffing biscuits into her mouth.

"Mrs. Gilmore.  I don't blame you for your reasoning- I don't have the kind of resumé I'm sure Dean had.  But I want you to know that Rory means everything to me.  I would never do anything to hurt her or make her unhappy.  I certainly hope you can believe that."  Jess said politely.

"I believe you." Emily said slowly.

"You do?" Lorelai questioned.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"I don't know Lorelai.  I just don't think he's lying."

"I'm not." Jess spoke up.

"Lovely. Can we please finish dinner now?" Richard said, agitated.

Later that night:

"Well, thanks for having Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore.  It was good to meet you both."

"It was our pleasure Jess; you are welcome here anytime."

Lorelai, Rory, and Jess went to the car and got in.  

"I like him." Emily told Richard.

"So do I."

Before starting the car, Lorelai pulled a biscuit out of her purse and began to eat it.

Rory laughed, "Mom!"

"You are a bottomless pit Lorelai."

"I prefer human-vacuum."

Jess smirked in the backseat.  

"So that went well." Lorelai said, finally driving away.

"It did!" Rory exclaimed.

"_That _was going well?" Jess asked surprised.

"Yep! Pretty tame actually. It was way worse at Dean's first dinner." Lorelai announced.

"I can imagine."

Lorelai dropped Rory and Jess off at the diner and drove home.

"Thank you." Rory said.

"For what?" Jess asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"For coming tonight."

Jess smiled, "Anything for you." And kissed her.

"I should probably get inside.  I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rory nodded and kissed Jess again, "I love you."

"I love you too Ror."

A/N: Okay, as I said, fluff, dinner, and talk of Boston.  I know it's pretty long and uneventful- was it disappointing?  I'm not sure it was my best.  Leave reviews! Constructive criticism welcomed!


	9. Departures

Disclaimer:  Again, if only I owned it all.

A/N:  It may be a little far-fetched, but hey it's my fic and I can write what I want! Anyway, it may be a little far-fetched but Luke and Lorelai, after much deliberation, agreed that Rory and Jess could live together in a TWO-bedroom apartment in Boston paid for by Richard and Emily.

Chapter 9

Departures

Time goes by… lots of it.  In fact, if this were a movie, this would be the part where the camera pans to the sky and you watch the clouds go by really fast for a few seconds before the camera falls down on the new scene.  With that said, I shall explain what you missed while you were watching the pretty clouds.   Rory and Jess both graduated.  I was going to write about the graduations but they've been done to death and I think they'd be very boring.  They also spent the summer together- just hanging out in Star's Hollow.  Luke and Lorelai haven't admitted they undying love to each other- they're both still single but really good friends.  And now it's the night before Rory and Jess leave for Boston.

Gilmore House:

Lorelai is sitting on the couch with a huge tub of ice cream and a spoon, pouting as she eats it.  Rory emerges from her room.

"Brain freeze?" Rory asked.

"You're leaving."

"I know."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"You're going far away and I'll never see you again!" Lorelai says, louder, dropping her spoon.

"Mom," Rory said, sitting on the couch next to her, "Boston isn't all that far away.  And I'm going to come back."

"You say that now.  But it's only a matter of time before Boston's home to you and Star's Hollow is left in the dust."

"Mom…"

"No Rory, you will!  You'll find a new video store.  The guy that owns it will annoy you even more than Taylor and you and Jess will make fun of him relentlessly.  You'll find another bridge.  Every Friday night you and Jess will go to dinner with Chris and Sherri and Eric.  And then, you'll find a diner.  And you will drink their coffee and eat their hamburgers and like them better than Luke's.  And the guy that owns it won't wear flannel Rory.  Or a backwards-baseball cap!"  

Tears formed in Lorelai's eyes before she continued, "Reassure me Rory. Go!"

Rory smiled, "I guarantee there isn't a video store in Boston with a Rory Curtain.  No one will ever annoy me more than Taylor.  Jess and I won't find a new bridge- I promise.  There will be no dinners at Dad's.  And NO ONE could ever replace Luke or his coffee."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Lorelai sighed, "Good."  She bent over and picked the spoon off of the floor, putting it back into the ice cream, "You all packed?"

"Yep.  I have some books and stuff at Jess's though."

"You wanna run and go get them?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good here.  I've got Ben and Jerry to keep my company."

Rory thought for a moment, "Okay.  I'll be back soon okay?"

"Sure babe."

Rory left the house, grabbing a small stack of Jess's books on her way out.

Meanwhile, at the diner:

Jess and Amber are sitting on the floor of Jess's room, putting books into a cardboard box.

"So you ready?" Amber asked.

"To leave? Yeah."  Jess smiled.

"You're excited aren't you?"

Jess just smirked, "Maybe a little."

Amber grew quiet, and kept putting books into the box.

"You going to be okay here?" Jess asked, looking thoughtfully at his sister.

"What? Yes, of course."  Jess didn't look convinced, "I'll be fine Jess! Really, I mean I'll miss you but I've got Luke looking out for me."

"I know."

Just then the door flew open, and Rory bounded in carrying a half-dozen books.

"Hey Ror." Jess greeted.

"WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" Rory squealed, sitting down in Jess's lap.

Jess laughed and kissed her, "Yeah I know."

Amber giggled at the sight.  No one made Jess laugh- ever.  Except for Rory.  They really were good together.

"These are yours."  Rory said handing Jess the books.

He took them and tossed them into the open box.  "Yours are over there." He pointed to a tall stack against the wall.

Rory's eyes widened, "There's a lot."

"Yep."

"I don't have room for them all."

"So leave some home."

"Blasphemy!"

Jess shook his head, "What you want me to put them with my stuff?"

"Maybe…"

Jess sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!"

Just then, Luke bellowed up the stairs.

"JESS! I NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!"

Rory pouted and began to get off of Jess.

"Don't worry about it- I'll go." Amber suggested and left the apartment.

"How's your mom holding up?" Jess carefully asked.

"She'll be okay."

Jess nodded, then, seeing his copy of _Oliver Twist_, he picked it up.  "Wanna go read some?"

Rory smiled and nodded.  Jess stood and offered a hand to Rory, leading her to his bedroom.  Jess sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard.  Rory climbed up next to him and laid her head on his chest, and Jess began to read.

About an hour later, Jess paused and put the book down so he could wrap both arms around Rory.  Rory sighed.

"Good sigh? Like I'm so happy to be here, or bad sigh? Like I wish we didn't have to leave."

"Both."

"Yeah."

"I should get going.  My mom,"

"Of course.  I'll walk you." Jess offered.

They went downstairs and greeted Luke.

"I'm going to walk Rory home okay?"  Jess asked.

Luke nodded, "We all meeting here in the morning?"

"Where else would we get coffee?" Rory joked, "Yeah we'll be here."

Luke nodded again and went back to work.  Jess took Rory home and then came back and went straight upstairs.  He soon finished packing and went to bed.

The Next Morning:

Rory jumped out of bed and got dressed before running into Lorelai's room to wake her up.

"MOM!" she yelled jumping up and down on her bed, "Come on! I'm going to college today!"

"Just eighteen more years Rory… PLEASE??"

Rory laughed, "Come on Mom, I'm sure Luke's waiting very impatiently by now."

Lorelai grumbled.

"He's giving us coffee!"

Lorelai sat up looking at Rory, "Willingly?"

"Yes."

"IT'S THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Lorelai shouted, heading to her bathroom to change.

"Mine too…" Rory agreed.

Luke's:

"Where the hell are they? It's almost 9!" Luke growled.

"If you wanted them here by nine you should have said eight." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You got coffee ready?"

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Well…"

"Stop."

"You sure you have enough made?"

"What are they going to need more than usual?"

"Ror's gonna want some for the road."

"Aw man! You're right." Luke went back to the kitchen to make more coffee.  At that moment Lorelai and Rory came in.  

"Coffee!" Lorelai begged pathetically.

Jess kissed Rory hello before retrieving a cup for Lorelai.

Luke came out with another pot in hand.

"Got all your stuff?" he asked Rory.

"Yep.  In the Jeep."

"C'mon Jess, let's go get it into your car."

Jess groaned and followed Luke slowly.  When he got to the door he turned back to Rory, "How many boxes?"

"I lost count?" Rory tried.

Jess sighed and went outside.

Later:

Jess, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai are standing outside by Jess's car.  All of Rory and Jess's things are loaded into the trunk and backseat.

"So that's it huh?" Luke began.

"Yup. That's it."  Jess replied.

Lorelai hugged Rory tightly, "Be careful babe.  I'll miss you.  I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mom."

"So, Jess.  I guess that uhh," Luke started.

Jess, frustrated, gave in and hugged Luke.

"I'll see you for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded, "You already say goodbye to Amber?"

"Yeah last night."

Rory and Lorelai had finally broken apart and Rory went to Luke and hugged him, "Thanks for everything Luke." She whispered, holding back tears.

"Anytime Rory."

"Be good you guys.  We'll miss you." Lorelai found the courage to say when the goodbyes were over, "Call if you need anything okay? Anything.  Or just call anyways."

Rory smiled, "We will Mom."  With that, Rory got into the car and Jess closed the door once she was safely inside.

"Be good to her huh?" Lorelai pleaded.

"I will Lorelai, don't worry."

"Don't you dare try anything." Luke demanded.

"I won't."  Jess took a deep breath, "We should get going."

"Yeah." Luke and Lorelai said simultaneously.

Jess got into the car and started the engine.  He and Rory both waved to Luke and Lorelai, and they drove off.  Rory started to cry.

Outside of the diner, Luke and Lorelai watched the car until it disappeared.  Lorelai, crying again, collapsed into Luke's open arms.  He stroked her hair gently.

"Luke put a thermos of coffee in the back for you."

Rory smiled and retrieved it.  She took a sip, but continued to cry.

Jess, a bit teary himself, took Rory's hand and held it until they passed the Boston city limits sign.

Rory and Jess got out of the car in front of a fairly high-scale apartment building (courtesy of Richard and Emily).  Their eyes had been long dry.

"Ready?" Jess asked.

Rory beamed, "You bet!"

And hand-in-hand they went into the building.


	10. Moving In

Disclaimer:  Again, I don't own anything.

A/N:  Although it may end up being entirely redundant, I really, really, really, really, really love reviews!  Thanks to everyone that reviewed- and continue! : P

Anyway, the good news is I've finished all of my exams so hopefully I'll be updating more often!  Don't get mad if I don't, but I'll certainly try!  Oh- and to clarify a little, I know on the show Chris and Sherri are having a girl, but I got the idea for this story and started to write it before we knew that.  But back to the story, Rory and Jess just arrived in Boston- here we go!

Chapter 10

Moving In

Rory and Jess entered the lobby of the posh apartment complex.  Jess glanced over at Rory, smiling at the way her eyes danced with excitement.  They walked to their new landlord's office and noticed he was on the phone, so they quietly took seats in the chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm sorry about that," the man said when he hung up, "I'm Ted Johnson.  How can I help you?"

"We're just here to get our keys.  We were going to move in today?"  Jess spoke up.

"Okay," the landlord said, beginning a search on his computer, "Name?"

"Oh.  Jess Mariano."

A puzzled gaze fell upon Mr. Johnson's face, "I'm sorry I don't have a record of you renting an apartment." He said apologetically.

"Oh!  It'll be under Richard or Emily Gilmore."  Rory remembered.

"Ah, there we are.  You're Rory?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well here are your keys," he said handing Jess two identical keys, "You're in 228."

"Thanks," Jess said, standing.

The phone rang again and Mr. Johnson answered.  Rory and Jess left the office.

Rory started walking in one direction, and Jess in the other.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

"228.  Weren't you listening?"

"Ror did you not see the massive amounts of stuff we have to bring upstairs?  We might as well take a few boxes now."

Rory sighed, "Fine…"

Several moments later, Rory and Jess are standing outside of apartment 228, each of them holding a box.  Rory, out of excitement, fumbled for her keys.

"How did you already have time to put it on the ring with your other keys?"  Jess asked surprised.

"I dunno."  Rory finally found the newest, shiny key, "Ready?"

"Nah let's just stand out here holding the world's heaviest cardboard boxes of books."  Jess suggested with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha.  Very funny."  Rory replied with a smile as she unlocked the door and pushed it open, "Oooh!" she gushed, "Pretty!"

And it was, but nothing short of spectacular would be acceptable for the granddaughter of _the _Richard and Emily Gilmore, and her boyfriend.  There were high, vaulted ceilings, and hardwood floors.  The living room (that they had just entered) connected to the kitchen, with a bar-type countertop adjoining the two rooms.  What they hadn't seen yet, was the rest of the apartment- down a hallway, were the two spacious bedrooms, and a bathroom in between.  

Rory's cell phone suddenly rang, causing her to drop the box she was holding.  It landed on her foot.

"OWWWWW!" Rory screamed, and began to hop on her good foot, cradling the hurt one in her hands.

Jess carefully put down his box and helped Rory to the floor.  She motioned for the phone.  Jess handed it to her.

"Hello?" Rory greeted, exasperated.

"Rory?"

"Dad! Hi!"

"Are you okay?"

"I dropped a box on my foot."

"Oh.  You get there yet?"

"Yep, it's really pretty."

"I bet.  You want some help unpacking?"

"Ooh, yeah, please."

"Okay I'll be right over."

Rory pushed the end button on her phone and placed it by her side on the floor.  

"You okay?" Jess asked, holding her foot.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Rory nodded and stood up, "See? All better!"

Satisfied, Jess picked up her phone and stood as well.  He went to the counter and set it down.

"My dad's on his way over to help us bring stuff up."

"Cool."

A few minutes later, Rory and Jess heard a doorbell chime.

"Do we have a doorbell?" Rory asked puzzled.

"I didn't think so."  Jess started to look around.  He soon spotted an intercom on the wall by the door.  He pressed the button to answer.

"Uh, hello?"

"Mr. Mariano?"

"Um, yeah?"

"This is James, downstairs with security."

"Uh huh."

"I have a Christopher Hayden to see you."

"Alright."

"I should send him up?"

"Yeah."

"That was soo cool!"  Rory said, "Can we call them?"

"Probably."

"I wanna play!" she said running to the intercom.

Jess laughed, "Nah, Ror, let's save the revealing of your insanity for another day huh?"

Rory giggled, "Okay."

KNOCK, KNOCK

Rory opened the door.

"Dad!" she said, hugging him hello.

"Hey Rory, Jess.  Need a hand?"

"Do we ever!  Come on- all the stuff's in the car."

A long, 3 hours later we see Rory and Jess in the living room, surrounded by boxes and luggage.  The two of them are seated on boxes.  Chris had just gone home.

"When does the furniture get here?" Rory whined, "This is hands down, the most uncomfortable box I've ever sat on."

"Any minute."

They heard the doorbell ring again, and this time Rory answered.

"Thanks for holding, may I take your order?"

"Excuse me?  Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes?"

"Your movers are here."

"Yay!  Do they have coffee?"

"What?"

"Never mind, tell them they can come up."

"We should move the boxes, so they can bring the furniture in."  Jess suggested.

They both began pushing the boxes to the outer edges of the room.  They had just finished and Rory was frantically searching through the boxes when the movers entered.

Jess and Rory delegated where things should go, and several more hours later, the movers left.

"I don't like where they put that."  Rory said, pointing to the couch, "Ew, or that!" pointing to the kitchen table.

"You want to move everything around now?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Cause it's after ten."

"Already?"

"Yep."

"Let's do it anyways."

Jess nodded and went to one end of the sofa, "Where?"

Rory thought for a moment and then showed him.  Several hours after that, the house was set up the way Rory wanted it.  Sure, boxes were still everywhere, but the furniture was set.  

Exhausted, Jess collapsed on the couch, and Rory lay down next to him, where they fell asleep.

The Next Morning:

Jess awoke to find Rory tearing open all of the boxes labeled "Kitchen."  He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Morning beautiful." He greeted, kissing her neck, "What you looking for?"

"Fred."  Rory announced, then seeing Jess's confused look, she clarified, "The new coffee-maker."

"You named him already?"

"Of course.  Would you not worry about naming a kid until he's 5?"

Jess shrugged, and aided in the search.

Rory triumphantly produced Fred from a box near a door she hadn't noticed before.  Placing Fred on the counter, she called to Jess.

"What?  You find it?"

"Yeah, but look."

"Huh. What's in there?" Jess asked, seeing the closed door.

"A closet.  And the back wall is fake, so when you press on it, it reveals a hidden spiral staircase that brings you down to the basement where they keep all the bodies.  Let's GOOO!!"

"What bodies?"

Jess followed Rory when she opened the door and went inside, flipping the light switch on the wall as he entered.

Rory gasped.  It was just another room, decent sized, big windows- like all the others.  But Rory immediately knew how they'd use it.

"It's a study!"

"What?"

"A library!  We'll get a little couch, and a bunch of bookcases and put all our books in here!"

Jess smiled.  It was a good idea.  

Fast forward to about one week later.  The apartment is completely set up.  Not a box in sight.  The study off of the kitchen in furnished, and it looks, miraculously, like they've been living there for ages.

Rory and Jess are at the kitchen table, doing their respective paperwork to register for school when the phone and the doorbell ring at the same time.

"I'll get the door."  Rory said, standing and walking to the intercom.

Jess, knowing that Rory had chosen the door because she had no idea where the phone was, began his search.  He found it under a pillow on the couch in the study.

"Hello?"

"What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find the phone Luke."

"Oh.  Well, how are you?"

"We're doing good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So."

"So."

"Lorelai's mad you guys haven't called her yet."

"Tell her we're sorry."

Instead, Luke handed the phone to Lorelai.

"Why didn't you call?  I'm so bored!  Hey Jess, wanna play I spy?"

"I can't Lorelai."

"Why not?"

"I'm not there.  I can't see what you could possibly be spying."

"Oh you've been here before.  It's pretty much the same.  Here, I'll start!  I spy, with my little eye, something BLUE!"

Jess sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Miss Gilmore, there's a rather impatient young woman here to see you.  Frankly, she scares me."

"Who is it?"

There was a pause.

"She said if you don't know who would possible be coming to visit you a mere one day before school starts, then you need help.  Her words Miss Gilmore, not mine."

Rory sighed, "Blonde hair?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Send her up."

Rory opened the door about halfway and went back to the kitchen table.

"Rory?"  Paris yelled as she entered the apartment.

"Kitchen!"

"Nice place."  Paris said, looking around.

Rory nodded.

"You didn't tell me you planned to live off-campus.  How did you manage to afford this place?"

"My grandparents pay the rent."

"I see."  Paris sat down where Jess had been seated.  She glanced at the open Coke can near the pile of papers with the Boston College emblem on them.  "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope.  We were just doing some stuff for registration."

"WE?" Paris was shocked; "I'd assume that if you needed a roommate you'd ask me before subjecting yourself to living with someone that goes to another school."

Rory rolled her eyes.  "I moved here with my boyfriend, Jess.  Remember him?"

"Certainly.  Where is he now?"

"Oh," Rory looked around, "He was just here."

"You lost him?  This place must be even larger than it appears."

"I didn't loose him Paris.  He went to get the phone."

"Ah.  Perhaps it's an important call."

"Must be."

"Your coffee cup."  Jess guessed.

"No silly- that's yellow."

"Lorelai I don't want to play anymore."

"That's cause you're losing."

"Come on Lorelai!  I'm done!"

"It's Luke's hat!  How could you not think of Luke's hat?!"

"I have no idea."

"Come on now I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself.  Red this time!"

"I'm getting Rory."

"OOOOH! Rory! Yay! Let me talk!"

Jess shook his head and went into the kitchen, surprised to see Paris sitting at the table.

"Hey!"  Rory greeted.

"Hey babe.  Phone for you."  Jess said, handing her the phone.

"Who is it?"

Jess smirked.

"Do I get a hint?"

"I just spent 15 minutes playing I Spy over the phone."

Rory's eyes lit up, and she put the phone to her ear, "MOM!" she squealed, running off into her bedroom.

"I guess I should go."  Paris said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Sure."

"Tell Rory I expect to see her in class tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

Paris quickly left the apartment, closing the door rather loudly behind her.

Around ten that night, Jess went to Rory's room, knocking lightly before continuing into the room.  Rory was lying on her bed in her pajamas, still on the phone with Lorelai.  Jess sat down next to her on the bed and gently took the phone from her.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Rory starts class in the morning."

"Ooh fun! Can I say goodbye?"

"Yep."  He handed the phone back to a sleepy Rory.

"Night Mom, I love you too."  Rory paused for a moment, listening, and then handed the phone back to Jess.  "She wants to talk to you."

Jess took the phone, "Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna say thanks."

"What for?"

"For being good to Rory.  For taking care of her.  For loving her.  Stuff like that."

"Well, you're welcome." Jess said smiling.  He'd finally gained Lorelai's approval.

"One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I trust you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."  Lorelai paused, "Goodnight Jess."

"Night Lorelai."

Jess tucked Rory into bed and stroked her hair.

"What was that about?"

"She likes me."

"Of course she does."

"She said she trusted me."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

Rory's face broke into a wide smile.

"Good sign?" Jess asked.

"Very good."

Pause

"Class in the morning."  Rory said.

"Yep."

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too."

Jess leaned down and kissed Rory lightly on the lips, and went to his room to go to bed.  Tomorrow would be a big day.  His first day of college.  He'd made it.  Jess felt like he could do anything now.  He had Rory and her undying love, he had Lorelai's trust and acceptance, the unspoken, but undeniable approval and pride from Luke.  All he ever wanted he had.


	11. Paris

Disclaimer:  I've yet again come to the conclusion that I do not own anything related to _Gilmore Girls._

A/N:  This chapter explains what's up with Paris… Not too much Rory/Jess… mostly Rory and Paris at school.  Flashbacks are in _ITALICS.  _This is still a little bit sappy, but it's really a big part of the story that everyone's perfectly happy.  Anyway, enjoy, and please review!

Chapter 11

Paris

Paris anxiously awoke early on her first day of classes.  She got up and got ready for her day.  She had gathered her things and was going out the door when her roommate, Amanda, emerged from her bedroom.

"Leaving already?" she asked, still half-asleep.

"Yes.  I'm meeting a friend."  Paris cringed slightly when she said the word friend.  She, of course, was referring to Rory.  She had thought they were friends, but maybe they weren't really that close after all.

_Paris arrived at Harvard, and checked into her dorm.  She glanced at the list- her roommate was Amanda Wallace.  Paris was disappointed.  She had hoped that she and Rory would have been assigned to the same room. _

_'Oh well,' Paris thought to herself… she's probably in the same building at least._

_Paris went up to her room and started to unpack.  As it turned out, Amanda was actually very nice.  Not as serious about her studies as Rory and Paris had been in high school, but she was brilliant.  Paris liked her instantly._

_Later that day, she went in search of Rory.  The head of the dorm informed her that there was no Rory Gilmore living there.  Paris continued her search.  After a while, she met with the head of housing.  _

_"I'm sorry Ms. Gellar.  Lorelai Gilmore does not live on campus."_

"What?"  Paris had asked.  She always assumed Rory would live in the dorms.  She hadn't said otherwise.

Paris took a deep breath before entering the hall where her and Rory's first class was to be held, 'This is it.  First class at Harvard.' She told herself before going in.

Paris was surprised to see about a half-dozen other students already in the classroom.  The professor has not yet arrived.  Paris took a seat in the front, and laid her bag on the seat next to her- saving it for Rory.  She had always wanted to befriend Rory.  Paris never really got to bee good friends with anyone in particular- she was always working hard.  But Rory, she had always thought, was the closest thing to a friend she had.  And she was looking forward to getting to know her better in college.  

Paris sighed.  She had been a little disappointed when Rory was nowhere to be found until the day before.

_"Amanda?" Paris called as she entered their dorm room._

_"In here!" she responded, from her room._

_"I'm going out of town."_

_"You're what?" Amanda was surprised._

_"Just for the day.  Just thought I'd let you know."_

_Amanda nodded, "Okay. Have fun!"_

_Paris smiled, then left- not bothering to pack._

_She got on a bus, and several hours later, got off of it in Star's Hollow, Connecticut.  _

_Paris quickly walked to the Gilmore house, eager to find out what had happened to Rory- and where she could find her._

Paris knocked on the door and waited.  A few minutes later, decided no one was home, she left and went to the nearby diner, remembering how often Rory and her mother went there.

_Paris went in and sat at the counter, patiently waiting for Luke to come help her.  He finally arrived._

_"What can I get you?"_

_"Oh, nothing, thanks.  I just wanted to ask you a few things."_

_Luke's brow wrinkled, "What?"_

_"My name is Paris Gellar.  I went to Chilton with Rory?"_

_Luke thought for a moment, then remembered, "Oh sure… what can I do for you?"_

_"Why isn't Rory living on campus?"_

_Luke wondered if he should tell her.  "Cause she's not?"_

_"Where could I find her?  I just want to see how she's doing.  Compare schedules.  Things like that."_

_Luke took a deep breath, and wrote Rory's address on a napkin, and handed it to Paris._

_"Thanks."_

_"Sure."_

The classroom had begun to fill up.  Only a few seats were left vacant.  A very good-looking guy tapped Paris on the shoulder, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Is that seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the chair with Paris's bag on it.

"Oh, yes, it is.  I'm sorry- it's for my friend.  She should be here any second."

The boy nodded and left to find another seat.  Just then, Rory entered the classroom smiling when she saw Paris.

"Hi!" she greeted her.

"Hey." Paris replied, moving her bag, "Here, I saved you a seat."

"Oh thanks!" Rory sat down, "Isn't this exciting?  It's our first class at Harvard!"

Paris agreed, "Yeah, it really is."

Their professor then entered and put his things down on the desk.  The class was immediately silenced.  Rory and Paris took out paper and pens, ready to go.

After Class:

"Well that was kind of intense."  Rory announced as she and Paris left the lecture hall.

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to like the class.  Professor Matthews seemed pretty cool."

"Yeah I liked him too."

"You want to go get coffee or something?" Paris suggested.

"Always."  Rory agreed and the two headed off.

At Starbuck's:

Rory sipped her coffee leisurely.  Paris had ordered iced tea.

"How can you not like coffee?"  Rory questioned.

Paris shrugged, "Just don't I guess."

They sat in silence for a moment before Paris decided to ask what she'd wanted to ask for a few weeks.

"Are we friends?"

Rory was surprised, "Of course we are!"

"Are you just saying that?"

"No Paris, I always thought we were friends, didn't you?"

Paris nodded, "It's just when you didn't say anything about living off-campus… I just kept thinking how cool it would be if we were roommates.  And then I went all the way to Star's Hollow and forced that diner guy to give me your address and then I go to see you and you already had a roommate…  I just didn't expect it I guess."  Paris's voice trailed off.

"Jess got into Boston College.  And we actually got Luke and my mom to let us get an apartment together.  We were so busy with packing, goodbyes, moving, unpacking, registering for school, and all that I just forgot to call you.  I really meant to- things have just been kinda crazy."

Paris nodded, "I feel so stupid for overreacting."

"Don't!  It's no big deal."

Paris smiled.

"So friends?"  Rory asked.

"Yeah, friends."

Meanwhile, at Boston College:

Jess shook his head from his seat in the middle of the classroom.  'This guy is insane.' He decided.  His professor was randomly calling on students and asking them a question- about their own lives, and expected them to tell the entire class about their personal lives.  The exercise was supposed to encourage the thought process and spontaneity needed for nonfiction writing, but Jess didn't believe that for a minute.

"Mr. Mariano."

Jess's head jerked up.  It was his turn.

"You don't seem too interested in this exercise."

'Oh boy,' Jess thought, 'Now what?'

"Well sir, the way I see it is- nonfiction.  You write about something that happened, or is happening.  Not too hard."

"So you don't see this exercise as being very difficult then?"

"Not in particular."

"Okay, think of the most important person to you.  The person that has had the greatest affect on you and your life."

"Got it."

"Tell us about that person?" the professor asked.

"She's the most wonderful person I've ever met," Jess began, but noticing some sighs, he continued, "This isn't you average fairy tale love story… so don't think that it is.  

To be perfectly honest, my life was completely screwed up before I met her.  My drunk mother got sick of putting up with me, and sent me to live with my uncle… in Nowheresville, USA.  

She'd lived there all her life.  She was the perfect example of the small town princess.  Everyone loved her.  She had the 'perfect' boyfriend, if by perfect you mean a class-A jerk anyways.  

But anyways, her mother and my uncle were best friends- so obviously we ran into each other on occasion.  I knew from the moment I met her that she was something special.  I'd loved from that first time I saw her, but I knew she would never love me.  

As it turned out, we had a lot in common… I mean a lot.  After a while she broke it off with her boyfriend, and we started dating.  She told me that she'd loved me for a long time too.  God, that was the best thing I had heard in a long time.  

She really did change me- for the better.  I'm not the guy I was before I met her.  Before I moved there, I doubt I wouldn't have made it through high school, let alone get into college.  But I did, because she was right there with me the whole time.  

When we moved here, to Boston, we were so happy.  She goes to Harvard.  There was no doubt she wouldn't.  That's one of the reasons I worked so hard to get here.  To be able to stay with her."

"So things are good between the two of you now?"  The professor jumped in.  The entire class was hanging onto Jess's every word- eager to know what happened next.

Jess nodded, "Everything's great.  We're each doing out own thing- with school and all, but we're together and that's more than I could ever ask for.  Heh, I even got her mother to trust me."

"Why was that such a shock?"  He asked the question the whole class wished Jess would answer.

Jess sighed, "In the eyes of everyone in that little town, I still have the rebel without a cause, bad-boy reputation.  And 18 years ago, her mother fell for a 'bad-boy' and well, she was always afraid the same thing would happen to her daughter.  You know, pregnant entirely too early- that the guy would run off, break her heart, and leave her alone with a baby.  But she knows I'd never do that.  I love her too much to ever hurt her."

"Well, Mr. Mariano.  It's seems you've done a fantastic job answering my question."

"Not a real difficult thing for me to discuss."  Jess shrugged.

That Evening, At The Apartment:

Rory entered the apartment exhausted, and dropped her bag immediately.

"Je-ss!" she whined good-naturedly before falling to the floor and laying flat on her back.

Jess came into the living room to see Rory on the floor, "Tough day?"

Rory pouted and nodded, sitting up.  Jess sat next to her on the floor.  He outstretched his arms to her, and Rory crawled over to him, her head leaning against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"How was your day?"  Rory asked.

"Not too bad."

"Yeah? Tell me about the best part."

Jess thought back to his class for nonfiction writing.  "Well, I had this one class where I got to talk about you the whole time."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "Did you now?"

The classic smirk graced Jess's face, "Yep.  Nonfiction- the professor told me to talk about the most important person in my life."

"Aww!"  Rory looked up and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

RING RING

"Too tired to answer…" Rory said.

Jess stood, and helped Rory up.  "I made you coffee."

Rory's eyes lit up as she raced to the kitchen.  Jess laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered as he sat on the sofa.

"How was the first day?"  It was Amber.

"It went really well!  Rory's dead tired though."

"Well Lorelai's here… she wants to talk to her.  Should I just tell her she's too tired?"

"Hah! No, Gilmores are never too tired to talk to each other- you know that."

Amber laughed and she handed the phone to Lorelai.

"Rory??"

"Nah Lorelai it's still me."

"But I wanted to talk to Rory!"  Lorelai complained.

"Well don't I feel loved."  Jess said sarcastically, "My day went fine Lorelai, thanks for asking."

"Aw stop pretending to be offended and fetch my offspring!"

Jess laughed at the familiar insanity and handed Rory, who had just entered with a huge cup of coffee, the phone.

That night, Jess fell asleep to the sound of Rory happily chatting with her mother in the next room.  He imagined how angry Luke must be- Amber had called from the diner, and Lorelai talking to Rory that long meant not only was his phone tied up, but Lorelai hadn't left- and undoubtedly was still demanding more coffee.  Jess chuckled and went to sleep.


	12. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer:  Still no ownership here….

A/N:  Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  In this chapter, we're skipping ahead a little bit!  It's not a very eventful chapter, just a filler- I'm assuming you, as readers would rather have a few small jumps in time as opposed to one HUGE jump.  Let me know if that's a false assumption though.  Anyway, enjoy and please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 12

Thanksgiving

Rory Gilmore had just finished her last class on the afternoon of the Monday before Thanksgiving.  She didn't have any more classes until the following Monday.  Feeling relieved, she stepped outside into the cool air outside of the Harvard campus.  

"Hey Rory."

Rory turned, pulling on her jacket, to see Paris approaching.  "Hey," she greeted.

"It's good to be on break huh?"

"No kidding!" Rory definitely agreed.  The stress of school was driving her crazy, and she was looking forward to a few days off.

"You and Jess going back to Star's Hollow for Thanksgiving?"

Rory stopped.  She hadn't even thought about Thanksgiving.  Of course she and Jess should go home.  Lorelai and Luke undoubtedly expected them.

"Yeah, I guess so.  I hadn't really thought about it."  

Just then Jess pulled up in his car to pick up Rory.

"Hey I've got to go.  Have a good break Paris!"  Rory said, walking towards the car.  She got in and kissed Jess hello, but Jess could tell her mind was far away.

"So I thought we could sell this car, buy a van, pack all of our stuff into it and drive to Canada where we would proceed to join the local circus."

"Okay."  Rory said, staring off out of her window.

"And then, we'd tour the U.S.- first stop of course Star's Hollow.  And in the middle of the famous Rory and Jess juggling routine Taylor would get up and start rambling about one thing or another and Luke would get up and start fighting with him and then Lorelai would- "

"Wait, what?"

"Ah, she's come back to earth."

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing… what are you thinking about?"

"Are we going home for Thanksgiving?"

Jess paused, "I hadn't thought about it."

"Me either.  We should though shouldn't we?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Rory pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.  It rang four times before someone answered.

Meanwhile At The Gilmore House:

Lorelai and Luke were sitting at the kitchen table.  Lorelai was eating doughnuts Luke had brought from the diner.

"Mmmmm." She sighed.

"Oh stop it Lorelai- it's just food."

"But it's SO good!"

Luke shook his head, "What did you need me to fix?"

Lorelai had called him earlier with a plea for doughnuts and repair work.  Luke, of course, had willingly obliged.

"Upstairs shower."

"You broke the shower?"

"No," she said defensively, "It just got tired of working."

Luke grunted and went upstairs to see what was wrong.  As he ascended the stairs, the phone began to ring.

"Find and answer it Lukey!"  Lorelai called from the kitchen.

Luke saw the cordless phone balancing ever so carefully on the banister.  He picked it up, "Hello?"

Rory was confused, "Did I call the diner by mistake?"

"Rory, hi.  No, you got it right.  Your mother broke her shower- I'm just here to fix it."

"Oh, can you get her for me?"

"Yep, hang on."  Luke turned and went back downstairs and into the kitchen.  He gave the phone to Lorelai.

"Who is it?" she called after him, but he ignored her.

Lorelai put the phone to her ear, "I'm perfectly happy with my long-distance carrier, I am not interested in new health insurance _or _aluminum siding.  I do not need movers or a faster internet connection.  Your pest control services are of no use to me.  If this is my mother, I'm not here…"

Rory giggled, "Hey Mom."

"RORY!  What's up?"

"Thanksgiving is on Thursday."  Rory announced.

"As it is every year."

"I just realized we never said for sure that we'd come home."

"Of course you're coming home."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure."

"Ooh! Better idea!"

"Uh oh."  Rory braced herself.  The chances of Lorelai's new idea being, in fact, 'better' were slim to none.

"Why don't we come visit you?"

"Huh?"

"Luke can cook dinner and we'll bring it with us.  Oh Rory it'll be so much fun!  I haven't seen the apartment yet!"

Rory smiled, "Yeah!  Mom, that'd be great!"

"Really? Yay I'm excited!  I'll tell Luke later."

"After he fixes the shower?"

"Of course, he might get mad and stop."

"Mom, if it's going to be a big deal we can just come home."

"No it'll be fine.  He misses you guys."

"We miss him."

"Ahem!"

"And you!"

"Thank you."

"What about Amber?"

"She's with her new boyfriend and his family this week I think."

"Oh, okay.  Listen Mom, I've gotta get going.  I'll see you Thursday?"

"Make it Wednesday."

"Okay.  Talk to you later."

"Bye!"

Rory hung up the phone.

"Well?"  Jess asked.

"They want to come here."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Am I cooking?"  Jess became a little concerned.

"Nope, Mom's gonna make Luke cook it all and bring it with them."

"Amber?"

Rory sighed, "She's with the boyfriend."

"Oh."

"I'm sure he's a nice guy Jess."

"Yeah.  I'm sure…" Jess paused for a moment, "Home?"

"Yeah."

Wednesday:

Jess and Rory were relaxing on the couch reading together when the intercom-doorbell rang.  They looked at each other, neither wanting to get up to answer it.  Rory put on her patented 'sad-face' and Jess sighed and stood.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mariano?"

"Yeah."

"This is James with-"

"I know."

"You have visitors."

"Imagine that."

"Aw Jess shut up with the sarcasm, he's trying to do his job- be nice!" Rory said good-naturedly from across the room.

"A Mr. Luke Danes, and a Ms." James paused, "No, ma'am I don't believe your name is Pretty Pretty Princess…"

"James?"

"Yes sir."

"Send them up."

"But Mr. Mariano- you don't know who's here."

"Sure I do."

"If you're certain."

"I am."

"Good boy!  I knew there was a reason we kept you!"  Jess heard Lorelai shout in the background, followed by a gruff comment from Luke.  Jess laughed and walked away from the intercom and back to Rory.

"I think they're here."

Rory was beaming.  She really missed her mother and it was no secret.  Soon, there was a knock on the door.  Rory jumped up to answer it.

"MOM!!" she yelled, hugging Lorelai, "Look Jess!  It's the Pretty Pretty Princess!"

Jess stood as well and went to greet Luke and Lorelai.  Rory finally pulled herself from Lorelai's embrace and went to hug Luke.  Then the two entered the apartment for the first time.

"Oooh, pretty!"  Lorelai gushed.

"It's really nice guys."  Luke said.

"You guys have food in the car we need to refrigerate or anything?"  Jess asked, remembering what Lorelai had said.

"Nope, Lukey wanted to cook it here."

"It wouldn't stay fresh in the car and all of today until tomorrow!"  Luke insisted.

"Whatever.  We do need to go grocery shopping though."  Lorelai responded.

"Okay.  You want to go now?"  Rory suggested, grabbing her coat.

"Sure."

"Are we all going?"  Jess inquired.

"Of course."

Jess and Luke sighed, and then followed the Gilmore Girls out of the apartment and downstairs to the lobby.

"Bye James!" Lorelai called as they went out to the car.

"Oh, uh goodbye Ms. Umm, Princess."

Rory and Lorelai erupted in laughter, "Hear that Luke!  I'm a princess!"

"Lorelai stop it.  The man simply did not know what to call you."

Luke, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory all had a nice Thanksgiving and on Sunday morning, Luke and Lorelai left to go back home.

"You promise you'll come home for Christmas?"  Lorelai asked as she said goodbye.

Jess nodded and Rory said, "Of course.  We wouldn't miss it!"

Then, Luke and Lorelai hopped into the car and drove off.  "I miss them."  Rory confessed and she and Jess headed back upstairs.  

"They just left!"  Jess joked as he put an arm around Rory's waist.  She gave him a weak smile.  Jess stopped walking and pulled Rory into his arms.  

"I miss them too."  He admitted, whispering into her ear.

They arrived back at the apartment and Rory went to the calendar hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"What're you doing?"  Jess asked.

"Counting the days until Christmas."

Rory smiled and sat down with Jess on the sofa.  Jess found a book and began to read it out loud.  The two soon fell asleep.


	13. Proposals

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  I never will.  (Try to sure me now! Muahaha! Sorry- weird mood today!)

A/N:  This chapter takes place during Christmastime of Jess and Rory's SOPHOMORE year.  Yes, I did skip over about a year, but nothing too eventful happened- Rory and Jess are still blissfully happy in Boston, both doing incredibly well in school.  Lorelai and Luke are still the best of friends (sadly, nothing more).  Amber moved back to New York for a while to be closer to the new boyfriend, whom I now name…….. JASON! Haha, but don't worry, she'll be back!   And that's basically it!  Now, I know that the title of this chapter most likely has given away what's happening, but it really does sum up the most important event in the chapter!  YAY!  Here we go!

Chapter 13

Proposals

Rory Gilmore was frantically throwing things into a suitcase.  She and Jess were leaving in less than an hour to go back to Star's Hollow for Christmas.  Rory, of course, knew exactly what books she wanted to take along, but hadn't given a single thought as to what clothes to bring.  She tore open her closet door, pulled a bunch of random sweaters off of their hangers, and threw them into her suitcase.  Just then, Jess entered.

"Hey babe, you just about ready?" Jess asked, fully knowing the answer to his question.

Rory laughed, "Almost? Uh, sure…"

Jess smirked and went to her suitcase.  He started to fold the clothes and put them back inside.  Rory ran to the laundry room and came back a few minutes later with her arms full of other clothes.  She dropped them on the bed next to the suitcase.

"How did you do that?" She asked, seeing how everything now fit into her luggage.

"You know Ror, if you fold the clothes first, you can fit more in." He teased.

"Wow!  Hey fold these too!" Rory said, pointing to the other clothes as she ran to the bathroom to get her toothbrush.

Jess finished packing her stuff and went into the bathroom.  He stopped in the doorway and watched her carefully select eye shadow from the counter-top.  He was in awe of her, and unbelieving of how lucky he was to be with her.

Rory soon saw him in the mirror.  She smiled, "I get to see my mom today," she announced happily.

Jess took a few steps closer to her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"You're all packed."

"Yay!  So are we ready to go now?"

"I've got to get one more thing and then we're set."

Rory nodded, "I'm just gonna put these in my suitcase."

Jess leaned down and kissed her before going into his bedroom, pulling the door closed behind him.  He went to the dresser and slowly opened a drawer.  He dug through the socks until he found it.  A small, velvet box, safely hidden at the bottom.  He opened it and stared at the ring for a moment.  It was perfect.  Exactly perfect for Rory.  Jess congratulated himself on finding the right ring, and keeping the secret from Rory for so long.  He'd been planning it for weeks.  Even Luke and Lorelai were in on it.  They were back in Star's Hollow making sure everything was ready for the right moment.  

Jess smiled to himself, closed the box, and placed it in his pocket.  He picked up his suitcase and brought it into the living room.  Rory was already waiting for him with hers.

"Ready?" she asked.

Jess nodded.  He picked up both suitcases and went out the door, Rory locking it after she left.  The two headed down to the car.  

With everything loaded into the trunk, Jess and Rory began their trip home.

"Christmas music!" Rory yelled excitedly as she played with the radio.  She finally found a station and began to sing along.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY! FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY! FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Rory wailed as Jess drove down the highway.  The station soon began to play commercials and Rory turned the sound down.

"It's going to be a great Christmas Jess.  I can feel it."

"You can feel it?  What, is that the Miss Cleo in you trying to escape?"

Rory smiled brightly at him, "It is though huh?  It's going to be perfect."

Jess grinned, "Yeah.  Perfect."

Gilmore House:

"They're still not working."  Lorelai pointed out from her seat on the couch.  The lights on her Christmas tree had gone out, and Luke volunteered to work his repair magic.

"Really Lorelai?  Because I thought I fixed them an hour ago!"

"Aw Lukey, don't be such a Scrooge!"

"I'm trying my best to fix them."  Luke insisted.

"I know, but try harder!  It's Christmas Eve, and my about-to-be-engaged daughter and your about-to-be-engaged nephew will be here any minute!  There MUST be lights!"

Luke shook his head, still fooling with the wires, "Did you go set up the stuff for Jess?"

"You want me to do it?"

"Why not?  I'm fixing these."

"Me and fire?  Can I really?"

Luke's eyes widened, "No, nevermind.  I'll do it."

Lorelai grinned and agreed.  The tree lights came back on.

"YAY!  My hero!" Lorelai exclaimed, leaping from her seat and throwing her arms around Luke's neck hugging him.

Luke was shocked, but then he felt the tension escape him as he relaxed and hugged Lorelai back.

"Now go!" Lorelai insisted, pulling away.

"What?"

"Jess's stuff!  For the thing!"

"Oh right."  Luke went to the door and picked up a box on his way out.

"Try to get back before they get here!"

"I will."

"We're here!  We're here!  We're here!"  Rory squealed as they pulled into Star's Hollow.  They passed the diner and continued their drive to Lorelai's.  When they arrived, Jess and Rory both got out of the car quickly.  Rory grabbed Jess's hand and they went to the door.  Rory turned the knob to enter, but found it locked.

A confused look fell upon her face, "It's never locked."

Jess shrugged, "So knock."

"At my own house?"

"Well how else are we going to get in?"

"We wait for them to look for us."

Jess smirked and knocked on the door.

"You knocked!"  Rory said surprised.

"Well it's not new for me."  Jess replied, smirking again.

A moment later Lorelai appeared at the door.

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

Rory and Lorelai hugged, then Rory went on inside.

"Hey Lorelai," Jess greeted.

Lorelai smiled her hello and hugged Jess too.

Jess was surprised, "What was that for?"

"Cause for some reason I like you now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.  And the plan helps too."  She said more quietly.

"Everything set?"

"Yep.  Luke just got back."

Jess smiled and he and Lorelai went into the living room to find Luke and Rory catching up.

The four of them sat and talked for a while when Luke caught his queue and began the 'skit.'

"Well, I've got to run back to the diner and get stuff ready for dinner."

"Can I come and help?"  A very scripted Lorelai wanted to know.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Luke!"

"Fine."

"Wahoo!"

Lorelai and Luke got up and left the house.

"We'll meet you guys in half an hour at the diner?"  Lorelai asked as she went.

"Yeah," Jess said, "Half an hour's good."

"So what was all that?"  Rory asked when they were gone.

"What was what?"

"The act… what's going on?"

Jess just smiled and ignored her question, "Come for a walk with me?"  He said standing up and offering a hand to Rory.

"Sure…" She took his hand and they left the house.

"Where are we going?"

"You know."

"Well, yeah.  Why are we going to the bridge?"

"You'll see."

When they arrived at the bridge, even Jess was surprised at how beautiful it looked.  The sun had just set, and a few stars were visible in the night sky.  Dozens of candles lined the bridge.

Rory gasped, "Wow," she whispered, "What's all this?"

Jess took both of her hands in his as she looked up into his dark eyes.  _//I should be more nervous.//_ He thought to himself. _//Why am I not so nervous?//_  It didn't take long for Jess to remember the answer, _//Cause this is so right, I can't be scared.//_

Jess brought one hand up to Rory's face and felt her cheek, "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and started to speak, "Jess what-?"

He put his fingers over her lips, silencing her.  "Shh, Ror.  I've got a whole speech planned out so don't go asking about what we're doing here okay?"

Rory nodded, and Jess took a deep breath before beginning.

"Rory, I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you.  I really never thought it would happen, but I am so thankful it did.  I know I don't deserve you Rory, but I'm a selfish guy and I don't want to lose you.  You mean more to me than life itself.  Without you in my life I don't know what I'd do."  Jess knelt in front of her and pulled the small box from his pocket.  "Rory, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Rory's eyes.  Now, Jess was worried he'd done something wrong.  But the smile soon eased that fear.

"Yes."

Jess smiled and took the ring from it's box and slid it onto Rory's finger.  He stood up and wrapped Rory up in his arms holding her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

Jess stepped back from their embrace a little.  He put one hand behind Rory's head, entangling his fingers in her hair.  He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

A few moments later they broke apart, their arms still wrapped around one another.

"To the diner?" Jess asked.

Rory nodded and they left the bridge.  They arrived at the diner a few minutes later, still bound closely together.  Rory hadn't stopped beaming since the moment Jess asked her to marry him.  Her eyes were lit up brighter than Jess had ever seen them before.  He had made her happy.

"Attention Star's Hollow!"  Rory called as they entered the diner.  Everyone stopped and looked towards Rory and Jess in the doorway expectantly.  Of course, they all knew what Rory was about to announce.

"I'm getting married!"  She happily announced, and everyone in the diner began to applaud as she and Jess went to the counter to see Lorelai and Luke, who were sitting on stools.

Luke and Lorelai stood when they saw Rory and Jess approaching.

"Mom!!" Rory squealed, hugging Lorelai, "Jess- he…"

Lorelai smiled, "I know!!"

"You know?"

"Of course!"

Rory looked from Jess to her mother, realizing she had been in on the surprise.  Her gaze then went to Luke.

"And you knew too?" she asked.

Luke nodded, smiling, "Congratulations Rory."  He held out his arms to her and she hugged him.  The thought hadn't even occurred to her to call Christopher and tell him… she was with Luke- the one father that was always there for her.

A moment later, Rory and Jess sat together at one of the tables, their fingers entwined.  Lorelai was admiring Rory's ring.

"It looks even prettier than the pictures Jess."

Jess smiled.  He'd been doing a lot of that lately.  He laughed to himself… Funny how much you change when you fall in love.

Meanwhile, Luke was firmly insisting that Taylor leave the diner.

"It's Christmas Eve Luke!  You would think you would be more hospitable on such a holiday!" Taylor argued.

"Go home Taylor."

"What?  Do you have something important to do?"

Luke gave Taylor a 'duh' face, "What rock have you been living under?  Rory and Jess just got engaged, and I'd like to have dinner with my family.  So if you'll please leave…"

"Fine, fine." Taylor finally agreed and left- Luke locking the door behind him.

"Aw, we're your family now Lukey?" Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Looks like we're about to be even more of a family now huh?"

Rory and Jess smiled.

"Well, come on.  I've got dinner ready upstairs for us."  Luke announced, motioning for the others to follow him up to the apartment.

During Dinner:

"God bless us, everyone!" Lorelai said as she stuffed food into her mouth.  Everyone had just about finished their supper.

"Now bring us some figgy pudding!"  Lorelai requested, as Luke rose form his chair.  Luke shook his head.

"Do I even like figgy pudding?" Lorelai wondered aloud, "I bet I do… I like all pudding."

"Mom we have to be at Grandma's soon."  Rory remembered.

"Mmm! Apple tarts!"

Rory laughed, "You guys still coming with us?" she asked of Luke and Jess.

"Of course."  Jess confirmed, and Luke nodded in agreement.

"We have to change."

This time, Jess nodded, "We'll meet you at your house in an hour?"

"Okay!"  Rory kissed Jess and then she and Lorelai went to leave. 

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Lorelai called as she went out the door.

About an hour later:

Lorelai and Rory are in Lorelai's bedroom finishing their make-up.  

"Ror?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your hand feel heavy?  It looks heavy."

Rory laughed, admiring her ring again.  

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Grandma and Grandpa."

"I'm sure they'll be happy for you Ror."

"I hope so!"

"You should probably tell them tonight."

"Yeah."  Rory said thoughtfully.

The _Gilmore Girls _then heard Luke and Jess come into the house.

"Hello?"  they called up the stairs.

"In here!"  Lorelai yelled, on her hands and knees digging through her closet.

Luke and Jess entered the room.

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Come with me downstairs?"

"Sure."

Rory and Jess left the room and went downstairs into the living room.  They sat down on the couch.

"You look great."  Jess said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  Rory leaned into him and rested her head on his chest and sighed heavily.

"What is it?"

"The grandparents."

"What about them."

"They're going to want to plan a huge wedding."

"Is that what you want?"

"Huh?"  Rory sat up a little and looked at him.

"Do you want a big, elaborate wedding planned with the help of your grandparents?"

Upstairs:

"Lorelai, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my other shoe."  Lorelai wiggled her bare foot from inside the closet.

Luke laughed a little… quietly, so Lorelai couldn't hear.

"Color?"

"Red.  With sparkles."

Luke began searching the rest of Lorelai's room.  A few minutes later, he produced a red shoe from under the bed.

"Lorelai."

She poked her head out of the closet, "Ooh! That's it! Yay!"

She came out back into he room [A/N: I was going to say she came out of the closet, but then I realized how funny and terribly wrong that would be!]

Luke handed her the shoe and she sat on the bed and put it on.  She stood once it was fastened.

"You really look amazing."  Luke said.

Lorelai flashed him a grin, "Now, there were earrings around here somewhere…"

Luke groaned and he started the search with her.

Downstairs:

"What _I _want?"  Rory asked.

"Of course what you want.  It's your wedding isn't it?"

"But it's yours too."

"Ror, I don't care either way- as long as you're happy." Jess brushed a strand of hair from her face, "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Rory smiled and took a deep breath, "I don't want a big wedding.  I want it here, in Star's Hollow.  Just with family and friends… okay so the whole town- but that's still pretty small.  And…"

"And what?" Jess asked, thoroughly overjoyed to see how happy Rory was imagining their future wedding.

"I want my grandparents there.  I want them to help plan it but not plan it by themselves."

"I think that's doable."

"You think?"

"Of course."

"You know we'll have to explain all this to them tonight."

"I figured as much."

Rory leaned back, and enjoyed the comfort of being with Jess.

"Let's see how long it takes them to notice."

"Huh?"  Jess asked, puzzled.

"Wait and see how long it is before they see the ring.  _Then _tell them."

Jess laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

"What plan?" Lorelai asked, coming down the stairs with Luke not far behind.

"We're taking bets to see how long it will take for the grandparents to notice."  Rory explained.

"Notice what? You mean the ROCK?!"

Rory laughed, "Yeah, that."

"Ten minutes."  Lorelai said after not much deliberation.

"I must concur."  Rory said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Luke said, trying desperately to move things along.

"Alright, alright!  We're leaving!" Lorelai said, grabbing her things and heading towards the door.  Rory, Jess, and Luke followed.

A/N:  Okay, I intended for this chapter to go through the party, but seeing as how it's already 12 pages long in Word, I made the executive decision to put that in another chapter.  Which will be up as soon as I can get it up- I promise!  Anyway, there was some fluff/mush/sap, but hey- it was quite unavoidable!  Literati all the way kids!  Haha, please review!


	14. The Joys of Apple Tarts

Disclaimer:  Although I'm growing quite tired of coming up with a new and clever disclaimer for each chapter, I suppose I should at least try.  But not today… we'll just go with "Gilmore Girls is not mine" and see how that works.  

A/N:  Thanks so much to all the reviewers!  The notes you're leaving mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to continue with the story!  Keep 'em coming!  Okay, flashbacks are in italics.  Thoughts are in //italics//.

Chapter 14

The Joys of Apple Tarts

In the car:

Luke is driving, Lorelai is in the front seat, and Jess and Rory are sitting together in the back.

"Can't you drive faster?"  Lorelai whined.

"What? You actually _want _to get to your parent's house?"  Luke asked, surprised.

"Hello!! Do the words APPLE TARTS mean anything to you??"

"You're hungry again?"

"I'm always hungry."

Luke sighed, "This is true."

"Rory!"  Lorelai suddenly said.

Startled, Rory looked up at her mother.

"Can I change my vote?"

"What?"

"From ten minutes to under five?"

Rory giggled, "Sure Mom.  Five it is."

"Here we are." Luke announced pulling up to the house.

A man in a red jacket rushed to the car.  

"Your parents have a valet at their house?" Luke asked.

Lorelai just shrugged, and Luke rolled down the window.

"How much?"

"Fifteen dollars sir."

"FIFTEEN DOLLARS!? That's insane!"  Luke yelled, "I am NOT going to pay you fifteen dollars to park my car!"

"Ahem! MY car!" Lorelai reminded.

Then, she turned her attention to the valet man, "We don't need to pay." She told him.

"Excuse me?"

"This is my parent's house."

"You are the daughter of the Gilmore's?"

"Of course."

"Oh.  I'm very sorry."  The man continued to apologize and the four got out of the Jeep and went inside, immediately to be greeted by Emily.

"Lorelai, Rory!"  Emily greeted, "How wonderful, you made it!"

"Start the clocks."  Lorelai mumbled under her breath, "Hey Mom.  You remember Luke and Jess don't you?"

"Of course, it's good of you both to come."

Across the room, Richard spotted them.  Rory raised a hand to wave to her grandfather.  Her left hand.

Emily's eye immediately caught sight of a flash of sparkle coming from Rory's hand.  Her eyes widened as she looked from Rory to Jess.

She turned to call to Richard, "Richard! Come here!"

She motioned for him to meet them in the dining room, and she pushed the four in ahead of her.  Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess sat down as Richard entered.

"What is it Emily?  Is something wrong?"  he asked.

Emily went to Rory and grabbed her hand pulling it up for Richard to see, "It seems that Rory is wearing a very exquisite ring on a VERY important finger!"

"I WIN!!" Lorelai yelled, jumping up and down, and tugging on Luke's arm, "I WIN!!"

Luke quickly shushed her and she sat down again.

"Well Rory, do you have something to say?"  Emily pressed.

Rory just smiled as she took Jess's hand in her own, "Jess and I are getting married."

"You're what?!" Emily shouted, angry.

"Calm down Emily, this is wonderful news!  Congratulations Rory!"  Richard said, going to give Rory a hug.

"Thanks Grandpa."

"You mean to tell me you're condoning this Richard?"  Richard just shrugged.

"And you, Lorelai!  You think this is okay?  Oh, what am I saying?  You!"  Emily cried, pointing at Luke.

"How did I get into this?!"

"You are the level headed one are you not?"

"Out of this group?  It seems that way…"

"Then talk them out of it!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because they're still in college!"

Lorelai decided to speak up, "Mom, last time I checked, kids turn into adults at 18.  Ror's almost 20, therefore an adult- and she can marry whoever she wants."

"Why are you not so shocked by this?" Emily demanded to know.

"Um, because I knew it was going to happen even before Rory did."

Emily, surprised turned to Jess, "You asked Lorelai first?"

Jess nodded.

"Well then.  I suppose that's more promising behavior than what I've seen thus far."

"Oh, is that so?  I was under the impression that the last time I came here for dinner I made it very well known that I love Rory.  At the time you had accepted that- did something change all of a sudden?"  Jess argued.

Emily sighed and stared at her hands.  She quietly spoke.

"Didn't quite catch that one Mom."

"I said I'm sorry."

"You are?"  Rory asked, getting up from her chair.

"Yes.  I know you love Jess, and I know he'll take care of you.  I just wasn't ready to let you go quite yet."

Lorelai nodded, she had felt the same way when Jess first called.  She still felt a little lost.  A single tear rolled down her cheek.  Luke saw, and quickly brushed it away with his hand.  Lorelai gave him a small smile as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know," Luke said gently, "I know, me too."

When Luke and Lorelai finally pulled themselves from their own little world, they saw Richard and Emily leaving the room.  Rory and Jess followed close behind them.

"Well Rory, I think we have lots to talk about then hm?  Planning a wedding is going to be a tough job."  Emily said, more cheerfully than before.

Rory smiled at her.  Once outside, Richard and Emily went off to greet their other guests.  Jess stepped in front of Rory and took her hands in his own.

"Hey."

"Hey."  Rory smiled brightly.

"Well you look happy."

"Never been happier."  Rory responded as Jess wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  He kissed her briefly then pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dining Room:

"I guess they made up and decided to go back to the party."  Lorelai said.

"Must have."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"It's kinda scary."  

"What is?"  Luke asked, looking into Lorelai's bright eyes.

"That… that yesterday Rory was a baby and now she's getting married."  She said sadly.

"Yeah…"  _//How to lighten the mood?//  _Luke thought, _//Gotta do something…//  _Then it came to him.

"I remember the first time she ever set foot in the diner."  Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled too, recalling the memory.  "What was she, 6?"

"Something like that."

Luke looked up from behind the counter when he heard the chime above the door sound.  He watched a little girl with dark hair and big blue eyes walk up to the counter and sit on one of the stools.

_"Hey Luke!"_

_"Hi Rory."  Luke had greeted her.  At this time, he and Lorelai were friends, and seen each other in passing a few times, but Rory had never come to the diner before._

_"Can I have coffee?"_

_Luke sighed and poured her a small cup, "I'll never understand why your mom lets you have that stuff."_

_"This is a baby cup."_

_"It is not."_

_"Is too!  I want a bigger one!"_

_"Rory, just drink that one for now."_

"You learned your lesson pretty quickly huh?"

"What, to never give a human-sized portion of coffee to a Gilmore?  Sure, I learned that in no time."

Lorelai laughed. 

"You feel a little better?"

"A little."

Luke took a deep breath.  He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Well what do you say we go find some of those apple tarts?"

Lorelai's eyes danced with excitement, "Really?  You'll eat one too?"

"Sure.  Let's go."

Later that night, four hours, much champagne, and about nine million apple tarts later, Luke, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory were back in the car headed home.  Once they arrived at the Gilmore house, they all got out of the car.  Luke helped a very tipsy Lorelai upstairs to her room.  She saw her bed and fell face down onto it immediately.

"So tired."

"I bet."

"Shoes."

"What?"

"Get my shoes?"

Luke looked around, "Take them off?"

"Yeah, they hurt."

Luke sat down on the bed next to Lorelai and carefully removed her shoes.  "There you go."

"Gracias."

Lorelai began to doze off, so Luke pulled the blankets from under her and tucked her in.

"Night Lorelai."  He called as he left the room.

"Night Lukey," Lorelai called into the dark, "Thanks for taking me home."

"Not a problem.  Get some sleep."

"Hey Jess, ready to go?"  Luke asked when he reached the living room.

"Nah, I'll stay here."

"For the night?"

"Yeah, if that's okay…"  Jess looked to Rory and she nodded.

Luke studied them both carefully, "Fine…But remember Lorelai's upstairs."

Rory and Jess nodded and Luke made his way to the door.

"Jess."  He called, turning back into the house for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare do anything I'll want to kill you for later okay?"

Jess groaned, "Sorry Ror, I guess that bank robbery is off."

"Oh darn!  I was looking forward to it!"

"Jess you know what I mean."  Luke insisted sternly.

"Yeah, I know.  Don't worry about it."  Jess assured him and Luke left the house.

Rory and Jess watched Luke walk off in the direction of the diner out of the window.

"I'm gonna go change.  Be right back!"  Rory said, going to her bedroom.  She took off her dress and slipped into a pair of blue pajama pants with hot pink coffee cups on them, and pulled on a pink sweatshirt.  She ran a brush through her hair and returned to the living room.

"Hey." Jess said when he saw her.

"Want to come read for a bit?" Rory suggested.

"Sure."

Rory and Jess went into her room.  Rory went to her suitcase to find a book, and Jess took off his shirt and shoes and sat on the bed.  Triumphantly pulling _Oliver Twist _from the depths of her suitcase, Rory laid next to Jess on the bed, pulling the covers around them.

"From the beginning?"  Jess asked, taking the book.

"Yeah."

They read for a long time, and they both were growing very tired.  Jess placed the book on the bedside table.  He turned off the light and took Rory in his arms, kissing her forehead softly.

"Merry Christmas Rory."  He said quietly, but Rory was already asleep.  Jess looked at her- she was so beautiful.  He took her hand in his, gently feeling her engagement ring.  _//Falling asleep on Christmas with my fiancée//_  Jess thought, _//Nope, it doesn't get much better than this.//_  


	15. That Time of Year

Disclaimer:  See previous chapters for more clever disclaimers!

A/N:  Thanks soo much to everyone that noted!  And don't worry, this fic IS NOT over!!! Haha, I still have quite a few more chapters planned I think… Funny how this is turning out a lot longer than I planned!  Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 15

That Time of Year

The next morning, Jess found himself heading back to the diner after several hours of watching Lorelai and Rory tear open gifts.  He glanced at his watch, "7:34," Jess hook his head smiling, knowing that the _Gilmore Girls were probably asleep again.  He approached the diner and went inside.  Luke was at the counter and Caesar was serving some customers.  It was fairly busy for Christmas._

Luke did a double-take.  "You're up early."

Jess just shrugged.

"You left before they woke up?  What happened?"  Luke asked, "I swear, if you did something to Rory I'll-"

"They were up," Jess said rolling his eyes, "It's Christmas… you know they digress to age six during the holidays."

Luke's eyes widened in realization, "How early did they drag you out of bed?"

"4 or so?"

Luke chuckled to himself, "Only for Rory huh?"

"Yup."  Jess paused, "You want a hand?"

"Sure.  I'm sure Caesar would like to go home."

Jess nodded and took over for Caesar just as the chime above the door sounded.  A very familiar young woman, with big brown eyes and her dark curls tied back in a messy ponytail, stepped into the diner.  

"Merry Christmas, Jess."

Jess looked up to see a fake smile plastered onto his sister's face.  She looked happy to be there, but not happy in general.

He put down his order pad and hugged Amber.  As he pulled away he carefully asked, "Where's the boyfriend?"

Jess noticed water instantly filling Amber's eyes.  She quickly wiped a tear from her face.  Jess put his arm around her and walked her to the stairs.  

"I'll just go tell Luke I'm taking a break okay?  I'll be right up."

Amber nodded and went up the stairs to the apartment.

"Luke!"  Jess called as he entered the kitchen.

"What?"

"Amber's here.  I'm going to go talk to her."

Noticing the seriousness in his voice, Luke asked, "Is she okay?"

"I'm gonna find out."

Luke nodded and Jess ran up the stairs after his sister.  

Amber looked up from the spot on the floor she was concentrating on when she heard the door to the apartment open.  Jess came in, closing the door behind him, and sat next to Amber on the couch.  She smiled at him weakly.

"Did he hurt you?  God, I swear, if he so much as laid a hand on you-"

"Jess."  Amber interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"It's not what you think."

"He didn't…"

"No."

"Then what?"

"He just broke up with me… that's all."

"On Christmas?"

Amber nodded.

"Geez, what a guy."  Jess said sarcastically, standing up.

"I really did love him."

"I know."

"I wish you could have met him."

"I think I'll live without the pleasure."

Amber sighed loudly and Jess sat down next to her again.  "You going to be aright?"

She nodded, giving him a hug, "Yeah.  Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So… anything new with you?  How's school?"

"School's good."

"And Rory?"

Jess grinned.  Amber raised an eyebrow at him, "I take it things are good between you two?"

"You could definitely say that."

"Why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out?"

"Cause I am."

"Oh?"

"I asked Rory to marry me."

Amber's jaw dropped in shock, "You did?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I take it she said yes."

"That she did."

Amber gazed into Jess's eyes.  _My baby brother.  He's not so little anymore.  Not so little- HAH!  That's an understatement!  My little brother is all grown up.  He's getting married.  Look at him.  He can't stop smiling._

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

Just then, Luke knocked quietly on the door as he entered.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah Uncle Luke," Amber said with a genuine smile, "Everything's great."

"LUKEY DARLING!!!  I NEED COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!"  The three heard Lorelai's voice from downstairs.

Luke groaned and motioned to the door, "Shall we go?"

Jess and Amber followed Luke downstairs to find Rory and Lorelai sitting impatiently at the counter.

"Finally!"  Lorelai said exasperated, "What took you so long coffee-man?"

Luke rolled his eyes and poured Rory a cup of coffee.

"Amber!"  Rory said surprised, "You're back!"

Amber nodded, smiling and said, "I heard the news… Congrats."

Rory immediately beamed, taking Jess's hand in hers and holding it tightly.  Then, seeing Luke set down her coffee, she grabbed the mug with her free hand.

"Not fair!  I want some!"

"Lorelai, do you have to be so obnoxious all the time?"

"Yes!  And you love me anyways so shut up and let me have coffee!"

"What if I don't?"

"You will."

"Why?"

"You always do."

Luke sighed once again and poured Lorelai a cup.

"Mmmm thank you!"

FAST FORWARD TO NEW YEAR'S EVE

Amber had traveled back to New York a few days earlier to get back to work.  She had a steady job there, and was making a life for herself, so, although they'd miss her, everyone let her go back- because she needed to.

Jess sat at one end of the couch in the Gilmore's living room with Rory curled up into his side.  Luke sat at the opposite end of the sofa, and Lorelai sat on the floor in between.

"Sixteen."  Lorelai suddenly announced, shoving more popcorn in her mouth.

"You think?"  Rory questioned, looking at her mother who was nodding.

"Well it's at least two more than last year."

"I thought we decided on twelve last year."  Rory insisted.

"Margin of error."  Lorelai explained.

Luke looked to Jess, "What are they talking about?"

"Dick Clark's face lifts."

Luke's eyes seemed to grow bigger, "You really think sixteen?"

Lorelai smiled, "Of course.  See, back in '95, when Rory and I first began this debate…."

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai had reached 2001, but Rory interrupted her speech, pointing to the TV.

"Here we go!"

The four watched as the ball began to drop and thousands of freezing New Yorkers screamed the countdown.  Lorelai and Rory yelled along with them.

"1… 0!!! Happy New Year!!"

Rory turned to Jess and he smirked, "Well we can't go breaking tradition."

"Oh no.  Of course not."  Rory grinned and leaned in to kiss Jess.

Lorelai looked at Luke expectantly.

"What?"

"It's tradition Luke!"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Some seem to think so."

A few moments later, Rory and Jess broke apart to find Luke and Lorelai continuing with their banter.

"Mom, it's too late anyways."

"What?  Why?"

"It's 12:07."

"Damn!"

"There's always next year."

Lorelai pouted and turned off the TV.  Rory yawned.

"We should go then huh?"  Luke said.

"Sure."  Jess stood up and held Rory close, "Night Ror, I love you."

"I love you too Dodger."   They kissed and Jess went outside.

"Bye Lorelai, Rory." Luke called a she followed Jess.

"So, you ready for the engagement party extravaganza tomorrow?"  Lorelai asked.

"I guess.  Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Aw, come on Rory!  The small-town princess is marrying the resident bad-boy!  That calls for a party of SOME kind!"

Rory rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fun!"

Rory laughed, "I know."  She really was excited.

They picked up the last of the snack remains from the living room and brought them into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go to bed Mom."

"Okay, goodnight sweetie."

"Night."  
  


_Lorelai looked at Luke expectantly._

_"What?"_

_"It's tradition Luke!"_

_"Well, okay."_

_Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai gently.  It was full of spark and passion.  It was just the way Lorelai had imagined it:  so perfect, so right._

Lorelai sat up in bed, out of breath.  _Did I really just dream that?_

She got up and went downstairs.  Glancing briefly into Rory's room on her way by, she went to the kitchen and picked at some of the remaining popcorn.  Then, she saw the time.  

"4:36??"  Lorelai said out loud.  She wandered back upstairs and lay down in bed.  She had to get up in a few hours for Rory and Jess's party.

"I will not think about Luke.  I will not dream about Luke."  She whispered to herself, "Yeah right."

Lorelai forced her eyes closed and fell asleep.


	16. Dean, The Party, and Telling the Doorman

Disclaimer:  Not mine.

A/N:  Thanks again to everyone that reviewed.   And in response to the note left by 'meeeee!!'  I'm sorry that Chapter 15 didn't cut it for you.  I want to go on record saying that, this is NOT going to be an L/L fic, because, not only is it hard for me to write, but this is a Rory and Jess story.  I did, however, include Lorelai's dream in the last chapter because it's important that all the readers are aware of the mutual attraction there is between Lorelai and Luke.  It's important to what I have planned for later.  And rest assured, I DO have a plot.  I also want to thank you for continuing to read even though you didn't like my last chapter.   

Anyways, as I step off of my soapbox… here begins chapter 16.  I will say that this is not a major chapter.  Nothing _too _eventful happens, and this is mostly a filler chapter.  Please review!

Chapter 16

Dean, The Party, and Telling the Doorman

"Party time Ror!"  Lorelai yelled, jumping up and down on a sleeping Rory's bed.

Rory groaned, "Coffee first?"

"Of course!  Hurry and get up!"

Rory obliged, and moments later she and Lorelai entered Luke's Diner.  Luke and Jess were no where to be found.

Lorelai looked around confused.  She pouted, "Who's going to get us coffee?"

"I dunno."

Then, a young man appeared behind the counter.  "What can I get you?"

"Dean??"  Rory asked surprised.  _Is it really him?_

"Rory.  Hi.  Coffee?" 

_It is him…_"Uh, yeah."

"Me too."  Lorelai piped up.

Dean quickly poured them each a cup.

"So you're back?"  Rory asked, trying to gather her thoughts.

Dean nodded, "College wasn't for me."

"So Luke offered you a job here?"  Lorelai jumped in.

"Well, no.  My mother asked him to give me the job.  Needed something to occupy my time."

Lorelai nodded slowly.  Rory set down her mug and leaped off of her stool.  "Be right back."  She told Lorelai before running to the stairs and ascending them.

"She's getting married?"  Dean asked of Lorelai when Rory was out of earshot.

"Yeah…  You major in mind reading or something?"

"What?  No, I saw her ring."

"Oh that.  Yeah, it's a little hard to miss huh?"

"You could say that."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence and Lorelai stared into her coffee cup, "So…"

"It's Jess isn't it?"  Dean suddenly blurted out.

Not bothering to knock, Rory ran into Luke's apartment to find him sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.  She heard water running elsewhere, meaning Jess was in the shower.

"Rory!  Hi."  Luke greeted, startled by her entrance, "Something wrong?"

"You hired DEAN?!"

"Oh… Uh, well yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he needed the job, and I needed the help."  Luke tried to justify, "I didn't mean to upset you Rory, I'm sorry if I did, I just-"

Rory's gaze fell to her shoes, "It's okay.  I'm sorry I ran in here like that."

"Don't worry about it.  You want to sit?"

Rory shrugged and took a seat in the chair next to Luke as the water in the next room stopped.

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"If he still loves you."

Rory raised her eyebrows.

"You're happy with Jess right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then if Dean becomes a problem, I'll kill him.  Deal?"

Rory smiled, "Thanks Luke."

Jess came into the room, running his fingers through his damp hair.

"Hey Luke, I… Rory!  Hey!"  he kissed Rory hello, "What's up?"

"Not much.  You ready for this shin-dig today?"

Jess sighed heavily, "Sure."

Rory laughed quietly, "Let's go eat first hm?"

Jess agreed and took her hand as she stood up.

"Come on Luke."

Luke looked at Rory, "Why?  Caesar's down there.  He can make your breakfasts."

"Mom's down there alone with Dean, the rest of Star's Hollow, and half a pot of coffee."

"Dean only made one pot?"

"I guess he's not quite ready to surpass the master."

Luke rolled his eyes and followed Rory and Jess downstairs.

"Yeah, it is Jess."  Lorelai affirmed.

"Oh."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't you dare go mess things up for her.  She's really happy with Jess."

"I won't mess anything up."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"More coffee narcolepsy boy."

"There isn't more."

"What?"  Lorelai gasped, panicking.

"We're out."

"How is that possible?  I only had one cup!"

"There was only one pot to begin with."

"_One pot?!"  Lorelai heard footsteps coming from the stairs.  She quickly turned her head to see who it was._

"LUCAS!  NARCOLEPSY BOY HERE ONLY MADE ONE POT OF COFFEE AND I ONLY GOT ONE CUP AND I REALLY NEED MORE BUT THERE ISN'T ANY!  PLEASE LUKE YOU HAVE TO HELP!  HURRY!  MAKE MORE!!"

Luke, who had gone behind the counter to make more coffee as soon as Lorelai had started her tirade, produced a cherry danish.

"Ooh, yummy!"

"To tide you over until coffee's ready."  Luke explained.

"Mmmmm."

Moments later, after an explanation of the importance of having enough coffee on hand to a very unaware Dean, Rory, Jess, and Lorelai were seated at a table eating breakfast.  The Gilmores with their very own pot of coffee within reach.

Lorelai ate the last bite of her breakfast and stood up, "I gotta go.  I promised Sookie I'd help her get stuff ready for the party.  I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, bye Mom."  Rory answered as Lorelai left the diner.

"So."  Jess began.

"So indeed."

"Are you okay?  With this Dean working here thing?"

Rory smiled at his concern, "Yeah, it's fine."

"You sure?"

Rory nodded, "In a few days we'll be back in Boston anyways.  What does it matter?"

Jess smiled at her and, noticing she was finished eating, said, "You want to go upstairs and read?  Until we have to go to the party anyway?"

"Sure." Rory replied, and hand in hand they went up the steps.

Several hours later, Rory and Jess sat on their makeshift thrones in the exact center of Star's Hollow.  Rory happily chatted with Lorelai and Sookie, while Jess, obviously bored, stared into space.

"Having fun yet?"  Luke asked, appearing as if out of no where.

Jess rolled his eyes, "How long till it's over?"

Luke looked over to Rory, who was still having a good time, "Never know."

Jess sighed, "Engagement parties suck."

"Bachelor parties are better."

Jess, surprised at Luke's comment, raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Really now, Uncle Luke?"

"Aw shut up."

"Are you going to throw me a bachelor party?"

Luke's eyes suddenly filled with disgust, "Forget it!"

Just then, Sookie (who had arranged the whole party) picked up a megaphone to thank everyone for coming, and announce that the party was over.

"Finally!"  Jess murmured, jumping to his feet.

As the party-goers began to head to their respective homes, Rory joined Jess and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Rory simply nodded and they went to the bridge.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you endure a social gathering."

"I thought you had fun."

"I did.  I just thought you'd rather be somewhere else."

Jess shrugged, "I was with you."

Rory smiled at his brightly, "Why Mr. Mariano!  That sounded like something straight out of a movie you'd refuse to watch in fear of losing your masculinity!"

Jess rolled his eyes and pulled Rory into a deep kiss.  

A few days later, Jess and Rory sat in Jess's car as they made their way back to Boston.  They had stopped at a stoplight just a few miles from their apartment when Rory gasped.

"What is it?"

"We should tell my dad."

"Oh, yeah, of course.  You want to go now?"

Rory shook her head, "I'm tired.  Tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure." Jess replied and continued the drive home.

They arrived and got out of the car.  James the security man greeted them at the door.

"Mr. Mariano, Miss Gilmore!  Welcome home.  I trust you had a nice holiday with family?"

Rory giggled.  He was always a little over-friendly.  "Yeah, it was great."

"Ror, why don't you go on upstairs?  I'll get the rest of the stuff from the car."  Jess suggested seeing how tired she really was.

She nodded in reply and kissed Jess, "I'll see you in a bit." She said, taking the key from his outstretched hand and heading upstairs.

Jess started to pick up their bags when he heard James loudly clear his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Miss Gilmore…. Uhh…"

Jess smirked, "Engaged?  Yeah."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks."

Jess then went into the lobby and got into an empty elevator.  He pressed the button and set the suitcases down, leaning against the wall, smiling to himself.

_I still can't get over it._  He thought, _Engaged._

He heard the elevator sound- signaling he'd arrived on his floor, and happily he went to his apartment to find his fiancée sleeping soundly on the couch.  He carefully picked her up and carried her to her room.  Laying her down on the bad, and pulling the covers up over her, he kissed her forehead gently and went to his own room.

A/N:  I don't really like how this turned out, because of the fact that it's just a filler.  But don't worry; the next chapter will be much better.  Rory goes to see Christopher, Emily visits unexpectedly, and the wedding plans begin!


	17. Bad Dad and Hurricane Emily

Disclaimer:  Still not mine.

A/N:  Not much of an author's note this time… Just keep reviewing- I hope you like it!

Chapter 17

Bad Dad and Hurricane Emily

Rory awoke the next morning when the sunshine poured through her window and into her bedroom.  She sat up in bed for a moment before getting up and walking through the bathroom to Jess's room.  She knocked as she opened the door, calling to him.

"Jess?"  Rory stepped into the room and glanced around, not seeing him anywhere.  She then returned to her room and shoved her feet into her pink fluffy slippers.  She tiredly padded into the kitchen to find a note on the countertop next to a full coffeepot.  

She picked it up and read it aloud to herself.

"Morning Ror-

I'm so sorry I had to leave before you got up- didn't have the heart to wake you.  Someone from school called early this morning and needed some help with a paper.  Who would have thought the day would come when somebody would ask me for help on an assignment huh?  Anyways, I don't know how long I'll be.  At worst, I'll see you tonight.  

I love you, Jess."

Rory helped herself to a cup of coffee before getting ready for the day.  An hour later, she had showered and dressed, and she was out the door and on the elevator before she reconsidered her plans.

She was going to go to Christopher's to tell him she was engaged.  But she was scared.  _Should I wait for Jess?_

She dug her phone out of her purse and hit 2 on speed-dial (Jess was second, but only to Lorelai.)

"Hello?" Jess answered on the second ring.

"Hey! Did I interrupt?"

"No, it's okay.  Did you see my note?"

"Yeah."

"Good."  Jess paused, "Listen Ror, I don't know how long it'll be before I can come home."

"That's okay… I was um, going to go see my dad, but I don't know if I should."

"By yourself you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Well it doesn't matter to me.  If you want me to be there then we can go tonight or something, but if you want to just tell him now it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Rory thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll go."

"Good.  Hey, I better get back to work here- I'll see you later?"

"Sure.  I love you."

"I love you too."

Rory hung up the phone and started her walk to her father's apartment building, just two blocks away.

She soon arrived and pressed the buzzer at the door.

"Hello?"

"Dad?  It's Rory."

"Rory!  Come on up!"

Rory waited for the door to unlock and went inside.  Chris greeted her at his door.

"Well this is a surprise!  How was your vacation?  You saw Lorelai right?"

"Yeah, it was really great."

"Good.  Come on in."

The father and daughter went into the apartment and took seats on the couch.

"Where's Sherri and Eric today?"  Rory asked.

"Oh, shopping or something…"

"Ah."

"So what brings you here Rory?"  Chris asked, eager to get to the point of this unexpected visit.

"Well, Dad, I…" Rory took a deep breath, "Jess and I are getting married."

Christopher's eyes grew larger from shock, but soon returned to their normal size.  Although it was a surprise, he was happy for them.

"Congratulations!" he said, hugging Rory, "When's the wedding?"

Rory smiled at him brightly, "Sometime this summer.  June I think."

Chris's face fell, "June?"

Rory nodded, "Why, what's wrong with June?"

"Nothing's wrong with June.  I'm sure it will be a beautiful wedding.  Be sure to take pictures for me."

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd be there."

"I'm in Spain all summer."

"What?"

"Business.  I'm going to be overseas."

"But- can't you just…"

"I'm sorry Rory, there's nothing I can do."

"But I'm getting married Dad!  I only intend on doing it once!"  Rory insisted, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Rory stood up and went to the door.

"Rory!"

She turned, hoping he had changed his mind.

"Congratulations though."

Rory sprinted out the door and made it to the street before she let a single tear drop from her eyes.  She ran all the way home where she collapsed on the couch.

Jess, exhausted from spending the majority of his day trying to help a classmate that didn't even want to become a writer write a paper, slowly entered the apartment building just moments after Rory had run through.

"Mr. Mariano!"

"Hey James."

"Miss Gilmore…"

"What about her?"

"She just ran through in tears, I'm afraid.  Did something happen?"

Concern filled Jess's eyes, and he barreled through the doorway and up to his apartment to find Rory lying face-down on the sofa crying.

He sat on the couch next to her and placed a hand on her back rubbing it gently.  

"Rory."  He whispered.

Seeing he was there, Rory sat up and allowed herself to fall into Jess's open arms.  He stroked her hair until her tears slowed.

"What happened?"

"I told my dad."

"And?"

"And he's happy for us."

Jess was confused, "So why the tears?"

"He won't come."

"What?"

"He's scheduled to be on a business trip all summer, and he doesn't think it's important enough to come back for a few days for our wedding."

Jess was shocked.  _How could any man call himself a father, and then refuse to attend his daughter's wedding?_

"God, Ror."  He didn't know what to say, so he just held her for a little longer.

After a while, Rory pulled back and looked up into Jess's eyes.

"Who needs him anyway?"

"You mean it?"

Rory shrugged, "Do you think Luke would give me away?"

Jess smiled at her, "Are you kidding?  He'd love to."

Jess knew that it hurt Rory to know that her father _wasn't really there for her, but Luke was like a father to her for her whole life.  It made more sense anyways._

"Hey." Jess said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to dinner."

Rory glanced at a clock, it was 7 pm already.  "Okay.  Let me go clean up a little."

A few minutes later, Jess was helping Rory into her coat.  They left the apartment, and just as they closed the door behind them, the phone began to ring.  Soon, the machine picked up.

"Hi, you've reached Rory and Jess.  Leave us a message!"

BEEP

"Rory, it's Grandma.  Listen, I'm in Boston and I'd like to stop by.  Please call me."

A few hours later, Rory and Jess returned home.  Hand-in-hand, they stepped into their apartment to find a rather impatient Emily Gilmore seated on the couch with her arms folded.

"Grandma?" Rory gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"It's about time!" Emily said, ignoring Rory's question, "Where have you two been?  I've been waiting for quite some time!"

"We went to dinner." Jess explained.

"Did we know you were coming?"  Rory asked, still confused.

"If you had checked your messages you might have."

"Oh."

"Well, I intended to begin wedding plans with you both."

Rory raised her eyebrows.

"But that will have to wait until morning.  I'll see you both bright and early."  Emily hugged Rory goodbye and left the apartment.

Jess gave Rory a puzzled look, "What was that?"

Rory shrugged, sighing, "Hurricane Emily."

"Do we know when she'll strike again?"

"I'm guessing first thing tomorrow morning."

It was Jess's turn to sigh.

"You still up for this?" Rory asked.

"Marrying you? Are you kidding?"

"Well I mean the whole planning a wedding, putting up with three generations of Gilmore craziness…" Rory began to babble, and Jess silenced her with a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

Rory smiled and looked up at Jess, "Is that a yes?"

"Definitely." Jess kissed her again.


	18. Hurricane Emily Phase Two

Disclaimer:  I've come to the stunning realization that I will never gain ownership of the _Gilmore Girls or any of the related characters.  _

A/N:  Thanks to all that reviewed!  And I know that the Chris situation was pretty melodramatic but I truly hate Christopher (for reasons I'll explain on another occasion) and that's the way I wanted it to happen.  So, here we go- the monumental (or not so much) chapter 18!

Chapter 18

Hurricane Emily- Phase Two

Rory Gilmore glanced at the clock in her bedroom.  It read 8:30 a.m.  _It should be illegal to be up this early! Rory thought to herself, __Jess isn't even up yet!_

Knowing full well how to fix that little problem, she quietly entered Jess's room, pausing at the foot of his bed.  She smiled to herself, happy to know that she's the only one that's ever seen this side of him.  _He's so peaceful and caring, his hair's going in about a million directions, and nobody ever sees him this way._

Rory proceeded to his bedside and lay down next to Jess, pulling the covers up around her.  She rolled over to face her sleeping fiancée.

Jess started to stir, feeling Rory's presence in the room, but he didn't open his eyes.  Rory noticing he had awoken, whined, "Je-ss… wake u-up!"

Jess finally opened his eyes and locked them with Rory's.  He brought a hand to her cheek.  "Ror it's early."

She smiled and let her fingers entangle themselves in his messy hair, "I know.  Will you make me coffee?"

Jess rolled his eyes and pulled Rory a little closer to him, "That's all you want from me?  Coffee?  Hey, I can do that!"

Rory smiled again and leaned in to kiss him.  Jess immediately responded, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her small frame.  Several moments later, they pulled apart.

"Coffee."  Rory whispered, sitting up.

Jess began to sit up too.

"You're dressed."  He said surprised.

"Yep."

"Before nine?"

"I think we're in for some bad weather."

"Ah yes, isn't that hurricane supposed to come back?"

"That's what I hear."

"I guess I should get dressed too then."  Jess decided, getting out of bed and going to his closet.

"But- Jess!"  Rory pouted, "Coffee!"

"Baby, I bet you can make your own."

"Not like Luke's!" she insisted.

"Do I look like Luke to you?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that!"

Rory laughed, "Come on Jess, you're the best at making quasi Luke coffee."

Jess quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt and then led Rory to the kitchen.

"Here we go… grab that."  Jess said once they'd arrived, pointing to a very decorated coffee can labeled 'Luke' in sequins and glitter.

Rory picked it up and handed it to Jess.  It had been a Christmas present from Luke and Lorelai- Luke supplied the coffee beans, and Lorelai decorated the can.  Jess opened the can and set it on the counter.  He pulled a spoon from the drawer and held it out to Rory.

"What do I do with that?"

"You use it to scoop out the coffee Ror."

"What?  I thought you were making me coffee!"

"No, I'm teaching you to make coffee."

"I know how to make coffee."

"Then I'm teaching you to make Luke coffee."

"Quasi Luke coffee." Rory corrected.

"Indeed.  Quasi Luke coffee."

A few minutes later Rory and Jess sat at the kitchen table, each with a mug of coffee and doughnuts.  Rory was beaming.

"I made Luke coffee!"  She said excitedly.

"Quasi."

"Whatever."

Just then they heard their doorbell sound.

"You think that's her?"  Jess asked.

Rory simply nodded.  "Last chance to run and hide."

Jess stood up from the table and pushed the intercom button by the door.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Mr. Mariano!  You have a visitor."

"Okay."

"A Mrs. Emily Gilmore."

"Yeah, you can send her up."

"Yes sir."

Jess turned back to Rory, who had gotten up to refill her coffee cup, "She's on her wa-"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"That was fast."  Jess said before turning back around to open the door.

"Good morning Jess."

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore.  Come on in."  Jess said sarcastically, after Emily had entered the apartment.

"Hey Grandma, you want some coffee?"  Rory asked.

Emily raised an eyebrow in concern.

"No, Jess helped me make it- it's almost like Luke's!" Rory said proudly.

"Alright, I'd love some."

A while later, Rory, Jess, and Emily were seated at the kitchen table with empty coffee cups in front of them.

"Now Rory, I've found a wonderful wedding planner right here in Boston, and I think we ought to go see him right away."

"Grandma…"

"He's the best Rory- he did _all of that Jennifer Lopez's weddings."_

"Grandma…"

"I believe he did Julia Roberts's most recent one too."

"Grandma!"

"What?"

"I don't want a wedding planner."

"Why not?"

"Because _I want to plan my wedding!"_

"Oh Rory, I know, but it's just such a huge task!  And with Harvard, I didn't think you'd have the time."

"Well, fortunately, I'm not Jennifer Lopez and I'm not going to have a massive wedding."

Emily breathed a heavy sigh, and glanced at Jess.  She could tell he was in total agreement with Rory. 

"Alright," she said, "We'll do this your way.  What do you have in mind?"

A little while later, with the colors and flowers decided, Emily unknowingly brought up a touchy subject.  She scanned her list.

"Now, you've told Christopher have you not?"

"Yeah." Rory said quietly, wishing Jess hadn't run out to do some errands.

"Wonderful.  So he'll be giving you away- one less thing to worry about."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"****

"Dad's not going to give me away." Rory explained, staring at her hands, "He's going to be away on business and well, he's not coming."

"Nonsense!  I'll just call him right up and explain how important this is!"

"Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"I think… I think I'd rather have Luke give me away."

"Luke?  Luke the diner man?"

"Yeah."

"But Rory, he's not your father."

"I know Grandma, not technically anyway.  Listen, Luke's always been there for me.  He was there when I was growing up- Dad wasn't.  He's always been like a dad, and I really do love him like one… So, since Dad's bailing, I want Luke to give me away."

Emily was surprised to say the least.  She's assumed that Rory would keep on fighting her father to try to convince him to come to the wedding.  _Maybe she already did._  And she was right.  Although Emily didn't like it, Luke Danes had been more of a father to her granddaughter than Christopher Hayden had been.

Emily took a deep breath, "Okay.  Have you asked him yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Be sure to do that."

"I will."

Emily glanced at the clock on the microwave oven.  Noticing it was already mid-afternoon, she decided to go on home.

"Rory, honey, you keep planning okay?  I'll call you sometime next week."

"Okay Grandma.  Thanks."

Emily let herself out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.  She approached the elevator just as Jess stepped out of it.

"Done already?"  he asked.

Emily nodded, "For today."

"I'll see you then?"

"Yes.  Make sure Rory calls Luke hm?"

"Of course."

Emily went into the elevator and the doors closed.  Jess went on to the apartment and let himself in.

"Honey, I'm home!"  he called.

"Jess!" Rory smiled going to him.

"How'd it go?"

"Okay." Rory said, kissing him, "Can we go to Star's Hollow this weekend?"

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Why this weekend?"

Rory smiled, "I've got a question for Luke."

Jess smiled too and kissed her again, "We surprising them or calling now to let them know we're coming?" 

"Surprising."

"Deal."

Three days later Rory and Jess threw overnight bags into the back of the car and made the drive into Star's Hollow Connecticut.  Seeing Lorelai's Jeep parked outside of the diner, Jess pulled into an empty spot next to it.

Rory bounded out of the car and up the steps, grabbing Jess's hand on her way up and dragging him along with her.

"Can I have a danish?"  Lorelai questioned Luke, beginning their familiar banter.

"It's not good for you."

"You let other customers eat danishes and drink coffee!  Why can't I?"

"Because Rory would kill me if you died of too much sugar-intake."

"What if I die of a lack of sugar?"

"You won't."

"I could!"

"No."

"Coffee!"

Luke grumbled to himself and poured a mug and handed it to Lorelai.

"Success!"  she shouted bringing the cup to her lips, only to spit out the contents.

"THAT," she screamed, "was DECAF!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"DECAF!  NO CAFFEINE!"

"Lorelai you don't need it."

"Yes I do!"

Lorelai frantically scanned the crowded diner.  She pointed to a random patron, "You!  Do I need caffeine?"

"Aren't you Lorelai Gilmore?"  the puzzled customer asked.

"Yes."

The man turned to face Luke, "You gave her decaf?" he asked incredulously.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Fine! Fine Lorelai, you win!"  he said, frustrated, taking back her cup and refilling it with regular coffee.

"That's better." Lorelai decided, "You will pay for that Luke."  She said looking back up at him.  Noticing the smile on his face, and his gaze fixed upon the door behind her, Lorelai spun around on her stool to see Rory and Jess entering the diner.

"Gilmore!"  Rory called.

"Little Gilmore!" Lorelai responded, getting up to hug Rory, "What'cha doing here?"

"Just visiting."  Rory said, "I want to go dress shopping."

"Oooohh! Yay!" Lorelai gushed as Rory and Jess took seats at the counter.

Luke handed Rory a cup of coffee.

"Mmm thanks!" Rory said drinking it slowly.

"Not fair!" Lorelai pouted.

Luke, and everyone else for that matter ignored Lorelai's whining.

"Mom, I wanna talk to you."  Rory suddenly announced, standing up.

"Oh, okay."  Lorelai got up too and the two _Gilmore Girls _left the diner.

"You know what that's about?" Luke asked Jess.

He nodded, "Yup."

"And?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Luke shrugged and went back to serving his customers.

(Lorelai and Rory are at the gazebo- sitting down and talking.  Rory just dropped the bombshell that Chris wouldn't be coming to her wedding.)

"You've got to be kidding me!" 

Rory shrugged, "I've thought about it a lot Mom.  And, well… I want Luke to give me away."

Lorelai's jaw dropped open.

"Cause really, when you think about it, Luke's been like my dad all these years anyways."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Of course.  You get that from me."

Rory laughed, "So, I should ask him?"

"Definitely."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"Are you kidding Ror? He'll do it- of course he will."

The _Gilmore Girls _stood up and left the gazebo.

"Well I've got to get to the Inn.  I'm sure Michel and Sookie have already caused plenty of chaos for the day."

Rory smiled and hugged her mom, "I'll see you tonight then." And then returned to the diner to find Jess behind the counter refilling coffee cups.

"Back to work already?" Rory giggled.

"Yeah well, that Luke's a slave driver."

"I heard that!" Luke bellowed, "And I did not make you work- you asked if you could give me a hand and I said sure…"

"Hey Luke?" Rory asked once his tirade had died down, "Can I talk to you for a second?  I mean, once you get the chance?"

Luke immediately noticed the seriousness in Rory's voice and his own softened, "Jess can you look after the diner for a minute?"

"Sure thing Uncle Luke."

Luke led Rory up the stairs to the apartment and they sat down on the couch.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering… um if you'd…"

"If I'd what Rory?"

"If you'd give me away." Then noticing Luke's dazed expression, she tried to clarify, "At my wedding."

"Wh-what… isn't that usually the father of the bride's job?"

"Well yeah, but when the bride's father isn't even coming to the wedding, a lot of times, she'll realize that the one man that really was like her father for her whole life really should be the one to give her away.  And so she'll come back home with her fiancée and ask that guy- the one that's always been there, no matter what…"

"Rory." Luke said, interrupting her babbling, "I'd be honored."

"Really?"

"Really."

Rory smiled brightly at him and gave him a hug, small tears forming in her eyes, "Thanks Luke." 


	19. You Can't Go Out In The Rain

Disclaimer: None of it's mine.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! You all are wonderful! This chapter takes place probably two months after the previous one. We'll say we're in early May, rapidly approaching Rory and Jess's June 15th wedding date. Rory's done all the planning- she bought her dress, she's got the dresses for her bridesmaids, the flowers arranged, Sookie's catering the reception, the Star's Hollow gazebo reserved through Taylor… everything is set- now they're just waiting. Anyways, here we go, a heart-wrenching chapter of Literati goodness! And remember, keep reviewing!

Chapter 19

You Can't Go Out In The Rain

Rory Gilmore sat on the oversized, plush sofa in the study of the apartment, reading an old, worn-out copy of _Oliver Twist one April afternoon.  Rory allowed the methodic sounds of the heavy rain to engross her in the familiar pages and margin notes, she didn't hear Jess come in and sit beside her._

Jess slowly brought a hand to Rory's head and stroked her soft hair, bringing his fingers to her cheek briefly until she looked up at him.

"Hey," Rory smiled.

"Hi.  I'm going to run out to the store.  You want anything?"

Rory thought for a moment, "Nah, I'm good.  Be careful- it's raining pretty hard."

"I will," Jess said standing up, "I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you!" Rory called after him.

Jess smiled as he turned and went back to Rory, bending to kiss her, "I love you too."

Rory went back to her book when she heard Jess grab his keys and close the apartment door behind him.  An hour later she got a sudden, uncomfortable feeling.  She set down the book on the couch and went to the window, gazing out of it.

Rory had begun to wonder why she felt the sudden need to look outside.  She watched the rain pour out of the sky and fill the streets.  _Shouldn't Jess be home by now?  Suddenly, the phone rang, and startled, Rory jumped.  Composing herself, she made her way to the kitchen where she found the phone, surprisingly, in its cradle- undoubtedly Jess's doing._

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Ms. Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes, it is.  May I help you?"

"My name is Cindy Martin, Ms. Gilmore.  I work with the Boston 911 Rescue Service."

Rory began to shake, "Yes?"

"Ms. Gilmore, there's been an accident."

"No."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, you see-"

"No- not Jess." Rory stuttered, fighting back tears.

"Ma'am, they've taken a Mr. Jess Mariano to the emergency room."

"Is he okay?"

"I'm really not at liberty to discuss Mr. Mariano's condition with you at this time Ms. Gilmore."

"Please, just tell me if he's okay."

The woman sighed, "Ms. Gilmore, if I were you, I would come down to the hospital right away."

"Oh, God." Rory said, the tears not flowing freely down her face, "I'll be right there." She said quietly, hanging up the phone.  Rory grabbed her coat and sprinted out of the apartment, down the stairs and outside.  She called a cab, and quietly sobbed in the backseat.  It was the longest ten minute drive of her life.

"Jess Mariano!" Rory exclaimed, running up to the nurse's station.

"Please take a seat."

"No!  I need to see him!"

"Ma'am you are not permitted to visit him at this time."

"Is he okay?  Tell me he's okay!"

"I'm sorry I can't-"

"That's my fiancée in there!  Please, I just want to know if he's alright!"

"Ma'am, please sit down.  I'll page his doctor for you.  He'll come and tell you about your fiancée."

Rory unwillingly obliged and sat impatiently in one of the chairs nearby.  Two hours later, a middle-aged, balding man in a white coat approached Rory.

"Ms. Gilmore?" he asked.

Rory's head jerked up and she leaped from her seat.  

"Is he okay?"

"He just came out of surgery."

"But he'll be okay, right?"

"He's in a coma." The doctor said carefully, "We don't know that he will wake up at all."

"No… no it can't be…" Rory sank back down into her chair.

"You can go see him if you like.  I think that you being there might help him along." The doctor suggested.

Rory nodded and followed him past the nurse's station, through a set of double doors, and to a small room in the ICU.

Rory slowly opened the door, but remained in the doorway.  She brought a hand to her mouth to cover a gasp.  Jess was hooked up to countless machines and monitors.  His face was badly cut, his skin pale, and his hair disheveled.  Rory took a seat at the edge of his bed and held his hand.  She glanced at one of the monitors.  It showed his weak but steady heart rate.

"Jess," she whispered, "Come on baby you've got to wake up.  I can't do this without you.  You've got to wake up so we can get married and spend the rest of our lives together.  Please Dodger, just open your eyes."

Rory heard the beeping of his heart monitor speed up, then flatline.

"No! No, Jess!"

The doctor and a few nurses rushed into the room, and Rory backed away from Jess, watching in horror as they tried to revive him.

After a moment, the doctor sighed and wiped his brow.

"Call it."

One of the nurses announced, "Time of death, 7:56 p.m."

"NO!" Rory shouted, sobbing uncontrollably, "He can't!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Rory sat up in bed with a start.  She was violently shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.  Panting, she whispered, "Jess."

Rory carefully got out of bed and ran to Jess's bedroom.  She opened the door to see his empty, unmade bed.

"No…"

She ran out of the room and saw a light on in the kitchen.  Arriving in the doorway, she began to cry harder when she saw Jess standing at the counter, having a glass of water.

Jess heard her crying and dropped the glass, ignoring the shards scattered about the floor.  He went to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Oh God, Ror.  What's wrong?" he asked, smoothing her hair and rocking her back and forth.

"You- you're here!"

"Well of course I'm here baby.  Where would I go?"

"I'm so glad you're here." Rory gushed, bringing her arms around his neck and squeezing.

Still confused, Jess said, "You want to go lie down?"

Rory nodded, and Jess slowly led her to her room.  He helped her into bed and stood at her bedside.

"Lay with me?" she almost begged, tears still falling from her bright blue eyes.

Jess immediately obliged, climbing into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.  He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's okay Ror.  I'm here, it's all okay."

Rory soon stopped crying and rolled over onto her other side to face him.

"What happened?" Jess asked carefully.

"You can't ever go out in the rain."  

"What?"

"You can't.  Not when it's that bad."

"Angel, what are you talking about?"

"I had a dream…"

"And it was raining?" he guessed.

Rory nodded, "It was raining really bad.  And you went to the store. You were gone too long."

Jess brushed a remaining tear from Rory's cheek with his thumb, "Yeah?"

"Yeah.  And then the hospital called- cause you were in an accident.  And so I went to the hospital but they wouldn't let me see you.  You were in surgery.  But when you got out the doctor let me go see you even though you were in a coma.  And I was just talking to you, and- and then you went."

Rory started to cry again, remembering the horrifyingly real it seemed.  "I couldn't live without you Jess.  I just couldn't do it.  So you can't go out when it's raining that bad okay?  You just can't!"

Jess brushed Rory's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I promise baby, I won't.  Don't worry, it was just a dream.  I'm not going anywhere."

Jess wiped away her tears once again and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you angel."

"I love you too."

Jess pulled Rory closer to him and she soon fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"I'm here Ror.  I'll always be right here." Jess whispered before kissing her hair and falling asleep himself.


	20. I bet we have it on tape

Disclaimer:  Again, none of it is mine.

A/N:  Yay reviews! Thanks to everybody who did and continues to- they really mean a lot!  And in the response to the question of possible foreshadowing in _You Can't Go Out in The Rain- _no worries- I like Jess too much to kill him off.  It was just a filler chapter that showed Rory's insecurities of loosing Jess.  Seeing as how he reacted, we all know she's got nothing to worry about right?

Anyway, here comes the illustrious Chapter 20 where I **finally get to put my random _Boy Meets World knowledge to good use!  Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!  Please review!_**

Chapter 20

I bet we have it on tape

June 13th 2005

"Lukey!" Lorelai called as she ran into the diner and plopped herself down on a barstool at the counter.  Luke soon appeared from the kitchen, and greeted Lorelai, not bothering to correct her and insist 'it's Luke.'

"Hey Lor.  Coffee?"

Lorelai nodded as he poured her a cup and handed it over.  "How long till noon?"

Luke chuckled to himself and checked his watch, "Three hours."

"Nooo! Too long!"

"Sorry."

"Wait! It's 9:00??"

"Yeah."

"Why am I up this early??"

"Because you're excited."

Lorelai beamed, "Yeah I am! Do you have any idea who's coming today?"

"Hmm," Luke said, in mock thought, "You mother?"

"Ew! C'mon Luke! It's Rory and Jess!"

"I know."

"And do you know what's happening in a mere two days?"

"Yes Lorelai, I do."

"Eee!" Lorelai squealed, "I'm so excited!"

"I hadn't noticed."

"What time is it now?"

"9:03."

"Argh! I could have sworn it had been at least 2 and a half hours!"

"Nope, sorry."

"Why aren't you excited too?"

Luke smiled, "I am.  Trust me."

9:45 am

"You think she'll be surprised?" Rory asked Jess as they pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore house.

"Are you kidding?  We're more than two hours early. She'll be ecstatic."

"I know!!"

Jess shook his head, smiling, as they got out of the car and began their walk to Luke's.

9:47 am

"What time is it now?"

"Lorelai!  Don't you have to go to work or something?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm the boss Coffee-Man. I get to do that."

Luke sighed and peered out the window.  _Is it really? No, it couldn't be._  The figures approached the diner and opened the door.  Luke smiled.  _It is them. _ 

Lorelai groaned, "Ahh, not more customers to take you and your watch away from me!"

Rory came up behind Lorelai and slipped her own watch off of her wrist and handed it to her, "Here, take mine."

Lorelai jumped from her seat and screamed, "RORY!" and hugged her.

"Hey Mom!"

Rory met Luke, who had come out from behind the counter, to give him a hug as well.

"You're early kid."

Rory laughed, "Couldn't wait anymore!"

The four of them sat down and talked for the next few hours, the _Gilmore Girls_ monopolizing the conversation as always.

June 14

11:56 pm

"RORY!" Lorelai yelled, racing into the living room where Rory was seated on the couch in her pajamas, reading.

"Yeah?" she replied without looking up.

"In FOUR minutes it's your wedding day!!" Lorelai screamed jumping up and down.

Rory's eyes got a little bigger with that realization and she too began to jump around the living room.

"We're crazy you know that?" Rory said.

"Yeah.  But this time tomorrow you'll be MARRIED! Can you believe it Ror?  Married!"

Rory smiled, "It's great, isn't it?"

Lorelai sat down, looking thoughtful.  Rory sat next to her, "What?"

"Do you really like him?"

"Who, Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, yeah Mom, I really do."

"Okay!"

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"You were all serious and now you're back to your crazy self."

"I wanted a _Boy Meets World_ moment."

"What?"

"You know, when Cory and Topanga were getting married and Shawn asked Cory if he really liked her and he said yes and so they went on with the wedding- that was the one where Eric pretended to be somebody else to get the hotel wasn't it? Oh I don't remember, I bet we have it on tape- wanna watch?"

Rory laughed, "No, Mom, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"But it's still early!"

"Not for someone that's getting married tomorrow!"

"OH! Not tomorrow!"

Rory looked puzzled.

"It's after midnight!  Happy Wedding Day Ror!"

"Night Mom." Rory responded, heading towards her room.

"Night babe."

"So." Luke said as Jess flipped through the channels on the TV.

"So."

"So, tomorrow."

"Indeed."

"Are we ever going to have a normal conversation?"

"No, probably not."

"Can we?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Jess hit the power button on the TV, "Alright."

"Well, I just wanted to say that- you know, that I'm…"

"You're what?  Going to finish your sentence?" Jess joked.

"Aw, shut up- nevermind!"

"No, c'mon Luke."

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you!  Is that okay?  That I wanted to tell you I'm proud of what you've become and of what you're doing with your life and that even though you gave me hell I'm still proud.  But could I say that? Noo… you had to go on and be a smartass with your sarcasm and-"

"Luke, you're rambling."

"Oh."

"You spend too much time with Lorelai."

"Probably."

"You're really proud of me?"

"Yeah, I am." Luke said quietly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sure."

"No really, it means a lot."

Luke nodded and stood, "I'm going to bed."

"Night."

June 15

7:34 pm

Rory and Jess are seated on a Hawaii-bound airplane, holding hands and smiling brightly.  They settled back into their seats when the flight attendant began to give the safety speech.

"In case of an emergency, your seat cushion may be used as a flotation device…"

Rory leaned over to Jess and whispered, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're married!"

Jess laughed, "Yeah, Ror I know."

"Isn't it great?"

Jess smiling, answered, "Yeah, it really is."

About an hour later the in-flight movie began.  Rory and Jess put on their headphones as the TV screens changed to a preview.

"Rush Hour 6?" Rory giggled, "Ah, sequels!"

The TV faded from the movie promotion, but instead of seeing the movie start, the screen went to white, and big script letters appeared across the screen.

Both Jess and Rory's jaws dropped as they read the words:

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Jess Mariano in seats 24 A and B!

Married for 5 hours forty-six minutes and twelve seconds!

(Okay, maybe not exactly- but it's close!)

We love you!

-Lorelai and Luke"

Passengers around Rory and Jess broke into applause and congratulations.

Jess rolled his eyes and smiled, thinking of what Lorelai must have had to go through to get Luke to go along with such a sappy gesture.  He turned to Rory, whose cheeks were bright red from all the attention.

"I can't believe she did that!" Rory said quietly, the color of her cheeks fading with the applause.

Jess wrapped his arm around his new bride's shoulders and Rory leaned into him resting her head on him.

"It was nice." Rory stated simply, "Embarrassing, yes.  But nice nonetheless."

"Yeah, it was." Jess agreed placing a kiss on Rory's head as they settled in to make fun of the in-flight movie.

A/N:   I'm sorry that I didn't include the actual wedding ceremony, but the way I see it is this:  there are SO many stories that are all about Rory and Jess's wedding, that I feel it's been overdone.  I wasn't in the mood for that much sap, so I just skipped over it.  Sorry if you were looking forward to reading that.  They're married, and that's what's important right?  Anyways, I understand if you're wildly disappointed.  I'd love your input so please review!


	21. Entertain Me

Disclaimer:  I continue my streak of the lack of ownership…

A/N:  Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been soo very busy! And then I wanted to write a _really _good chapter to compensate for the huge abyss of time between updates.  I do want to thank my ever faithful reviewers- you all are wonderful! Keep up the reading and reviewing! It means a lot.

Okay so this one takes place a little bit into Rory and Jess's senior years at Harvard and Boston College respectively.  Everybody's the same- relationships haven't really changed, except that Jess and Lorelai are quite a lot friendlier towards each other. And Jess is way less, uhh harsh I guess. Rory's softened him, and basically he's just so happy that he doesn't care who knows it.

And with all that said- ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 21

Entertain Me

"It's just not fair Luke!" Lorelai Gilmore announced as she dramatically ran into the diner and plopped on a stool at the counter, her head collapsing into her folded arms.

"What now?" Luke grumbled, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"I'm bored!" she whined.

Luke rolled his eyes and started to retreat back into the kitchen.

"Lukey!! Entertain me!" Lorelai called after him, and then looking around, saw that all eyes were on her.

"Not like THAT!" she gasped, "Dirty minds!" and she took one last sip of her coffee and left.

_//So so bored. What to do? Hmmm, oh right. Nothing. Well, I could… no. I couldn't. Luke'd get mad. There's always a movie night. Yeah! Movies! Oh. No can't do that either. Damn that Rory and her living in __Boston_! I can't have a movie night alone!//__

At that moment, Lorelai decided to call her beloved daughter and inform her of how her own boredom was her fault.  She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial.

_//One, two, three, four… God, how many times does it have to ring before she'll answer?//_

"Hi! You've reached Rory and Jess!" Rory's cheerful voice came through the cell phone, "We can't come to the phone right now so leave us a message and we'll call you back soon!"

BEEP

Lorelai took no spare moments to organize her thoughts, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Mariano! Is that how I taught you to leave an outgoing message? I think not! No nonsense, movie references, crude humor, nothing! I mean really- have you learned none of my ways? Where are you anyways? School? No, it's too late. Partying? Hah, who am I kidding… Hmm, well are you really not there?    No? Okay well I guess I'll just-"

"Lorelai?" a breathless Jess answered quickly.

"Ah, Jessie-poo! Why so slow to answer the phone? Did I, interrupt something?" Lorelai suggested giggling.

In Boston, Jess rolled his eyes, "It took me forever to find the phone.  Rory still doesn't like to keep it in one place."

"Oh, where was it this time?"

"Under the bed in the guest room."

"Huh, that's a new one."

"Maybe she's surpassed the master."

"Blasphemy!"

Jess laughed, "So how's everything in Stars Hollow?"

"Oh you know. The same."

"Yeah. Luke?"

"He's good."

"Good. Listen, Rory's not home."

"Nooooooooo!" Lorelai wailed, causing Jess to momentarily pull the phone away from his ear.

"I can give her a message Lorelai. She'll call you back."

"Oh, okay. Just let her know that it's her fault I'm bored."

"What?"

"The only thing I could come up with to do was have a movie night and I can't have one by myself, and so it's her fault she's not here because she had to go and get into Harvard and move to Boston."

"Uh, okay… make Luke watch movies with you."

"I don't think he'll want to.  I already was in there and told him I was bored and then he just walked away even after I yelled for him to entertain me…"

"You yelled for Luke to _entertain_ you in the diner?"

"You should have seen the looks."

"I can imagine."

"Okay, anyways just tell Ror I called?"

"Will do."

"Okay, bye Jess."

"Bye."

Jess sat back down on the sofa and glared at the pile of laundry on the coffee table.

_//Good one Mariano.__ Like staring at it's gonna make it fold itself.//_

Jess sighed and began to fold the clean laundry and stack it on the floor in plies.

_//bathroom… mine… mine… Rory's…//_

Then, the door flew open and Jess looked up from his neat stacks to see his wife with her arms full and a frustrated look on her face.

_//God, she's beautiful.//_

"Hey angel, want a hand?"

"Oh no… I got it." Rory said, bringing her arms out straight and letting what looked to be a million books and bags fall to the floor.  She smiled, and turned around to close the door being her before stepping over the pile and going over to Jess.

Rory kissed him hello.

"Mmm, I love you." Jess said quietly.

"I love you too." Rory smiled back.

"Got a lot to do tonight?" Jess motioned to the huge pile of books on the floor.

Rory turned to see the mess she'd made, "Oh, actually no.  I got it all done at the library earlier.

"Good." Jess kisses Rory again.

After a moment, she pulled away, "Make me coffee?"

"Uhhh, no." Jess started to kiss her neck.

"Please?"

Jess finally stops, "Come on Rory, I'm doing some of my best work here, and you're talking right through it." [A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist using that line. Disclaimer: I didn't write that myself.]

Rory, pouting, looked up at Jess with her ever-enticing baby-blues, "Please Jess?"

Jess sighed, and mumbling headed off to the kitchen.

Rory happily follows him, and upon reaching the kitchen she sees a blinking light on the answering machine and hits play.

_"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Mariano! _

"Your mom called." Jess suddenly announced.

_ Is that how I taught you to leave an outgoing message? I think not! No nonsense, movie references, crude humor, nothing! I mean really- have you learned none of my ways? Where are you anyways? School? No, it's too late. Partying? Hah, who am I kidding… Hmm, well are you really not there?    No? Okay well I guess I'll just-"_

_"Lorelai?"___

_"Ah, Jessie-poo!__ Why so slow to answer the phone? Did I, interrupt something?" Rory heard giggling._

_"It took me forever to find the phone.  Rory still doesn't like to keep it in one place."_

_"Oh, where was it this time?"_

_"Under the bed in the guest room."___

_"Huh, that's a new one."_

_"Maybe she's surpassed the master."_

_"Blasphemy!"___

Rory laughed as the machine cut off her mother's babbling.

"What'd she want?"

"To let you know that her boredom was entirely your fault."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that whole leaving her in a town full of crazies that won't watch movies with her."

"Aw, poor baby."

"Yeah."

"Do I need to call her back?"

"Yep."

Rory picked up the phone and sat down at the table as it rang.

"Luke, I swear I didn't mean to embarrass you!  It was everybody else's fault- they're the ones that had such dirty minds!"

"Not Luke."

"Mini me!"

"Hey!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good.  What did you do to Luke?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Jess interrupted at that moment, "She yelled for him to entertain her in the Diner"

Rory gasped, "Mom!"

"Hey, not fair. How did he know I didn't tell you?"

"I don't know."

"Psh!"

"I'm sorry you're bored."

"Oh that's okay, I know how you can make it up to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Coffee?"

"Yes. And…"

"And… my undying love?"

"Already got that."

"Oh… Uhhhh"

"You're coming to visit me."

"Am I?"

"This weekend."

"Mom, I don't know if I can-"

"Of course you can."

"But with school and everything…"

"Don't care."

"I know, but…"

"Shhh! Don't argue with Mommy! You and Jess will be at Luke's bright and early Friday morning and I'm not letting you go back to Boston until Monday."

"Okay."

"YAY! I'm gonna go tell Luke! Love you!"

"Me too."

"Hey Babette! Guess who's coming on-"

CLICK

Rory placed the phone on the table and saw Jess sitting across from her.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You love me right?" Rory began carefully.

"More than anything. Why, what did Lorelai rope you into doing?"

"Not, me so much as us."

Jess smirked, "When are we leaving?"

"She wants us there bright and early Friday morning."

"Lorelai bright and early or Luke bright and early?"

"Probably somewhere in between."

"Okay."

"Yay!"

"Drink your coffee."

"Will do."

The two sat together, talking and drinking coffee for a while longer before Rory's eyes started to get heavy.

"Tired?"

Rory nodded sleepily, "I'm wiped out."

"Tough day?" Jess asked as they stood up from the table.

"Not particularly. I've just been really tired lately." Rory yawned as Jess slipped an arm around her waist and they began to walk towards their bedroom.

"I guess a few days in Stars Hollow will be a good break huh?"

"Yeah."

Rory fumbled with the buttons on her blouse before taking it off and changing into her trademark coffee cup pajama pants and t-shirt.  She fell clumsily onto the bed, her arms and legs flailing, taking over the entire surface.

Jess watched her get comfortable, smiling to himself.  He lifted a corner of the blankets, allowing her to crawl under them before he settled himself on the other side of the bed.

Rory curled into Jess's side and he wrapped his arms around her small frame tightly.

"Goodnight Angel." Jess whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Night Dodger." Rory faintly replied, half asleep.

"LET'S GOOO!!!" Rory screamed excitedly across the apartment.

Jess groggily appeared, dragging a large suitcase behind him.

"How many books did you pack?"

"Just a few. Come on let's go!"

"Rory, you've got books at your mom's house."

"So?" she asked as they headed out the door.

"So you can't possibly need this many." Jess insisted as he locked the apartment.

"Did you pack books?"

"Are you kidding? I saw how many you packed and I put mine away."

"I didn't pack that many!" Rory argued good-naturedly as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, almost as many books as sweaters."

"Hey!"

"You do know we'll only be there three days right?"

"You never know how many sweaters you'll need."

"You're crazy."

"But you love me anyways."

"Indeed." Jess pulled Rory into his arms and kissed her.

Rory smiled, "I only packed seven sweaters."

"Well in that case!"

Hours later, Rory and Jess pulled into a solitary parking space in front of Luke's.

"See? It's only just past nine- way early for Lorelai." Jess pointed out as they walked up the steps.

"Not when she's working."

"You think she was planning on working today?"

"Okay, maybe it is too early."

"Well Luke's up for sure."

They entered the practically empty Diner and Luke's head jerked up from behind the counter where he stood.

"Luke!" Rory greeted, "We missed you!"

Luke made his way around the counter to give Rory a hug, "We missed you too." Then turning to Jess, "Hey."

"Uncle Luke."

"Just Luke."

"Of course."

"Can I have coffee?" Rory pleaded.

"Yeah, go ahead and sit down." Luke motioned to an empty table nearby.

Rory and Jess sat and soon, Luke returned with two cups of coffee.

"There you go." Luke started to retreat back into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Rory called after him causing his head to turn.  "Sit with us for a while!"

"I will once Lorelai gets here.  She'll kill me if she found out that I didn't call her the second you kids got here."  Luke promised as he went to use the phone.

Rory smiled at Jess.  "You happy to be back?"

"Sure."

"I am."

"I know."

"Lorelai would you stop babbling!         No, I will not.      Listen, Rory and Jess are here.           Not long.          No, I said I'd call when they got in.                       Are you coming or not?                        Fine, yeah."

Luke shook his head as he hung up the phone and sat down with Rory and Jess, "She's on her way."

"We figured as much." Jess replied.

"So how have you been Luke? Anything new going on?" Rory asked, finishing off her coffee.

"Pretty good. Same old same old.  You want a refill?"

"Oh, no thanks."

Luke and Jess both shot Rory shocked glances.

"Are you okay?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I just haven't been feeling all that good."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. Really." Rory insisted.

"Here comes trouble!" Jess announced, seeing Lorelai sprinting towards the front door, and breathlessly entering the Diner.

"Mom!" Rory yelled, jumping up.

"Rory!" Lorelai wrapped Rory up in a big hug before they both sat down at the table.

"How ya doin' Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm pretty good."

"Good."  Lorelai thought for a moment, "I want a doughnut."

"No." Luke automatically replied.

"Aw come on!"

"No, Lorelai.  You don't need it."

"Oh but I do!!"

Rory and Jess shared a look.  They both smiled at the familiar banter.

"I'll get you one Mom." Rory offered.

"Ah, you're my favorite daughter!"

Rory laughed and stood up, but as she began to walk away she began to feel a little lightheaded.  She brought a hand up to her head as the room began to spin.

"Jess?" she managed to get out before falling where she stood.

At the first sound of his name Jess noticed something was wrong and sprung to Rory's side, catching her just before she hit the ground.  Lorelai and Luke leaped from their seats.

"Oh my God." Lorelai said, "Is she okay? Wake up Ror…"

Rory's eyes fluttered and opened and she looked around as Jess brought her to a sitting position on the floor.

"You okay Angel?"

"Yeah, I must have stood up too fast."

"Well come on," Jess said, helping her up and back to her chair, "You feeling okay?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine.  I promise."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God.  I wouldn't have asked for a doughnut if it was going to be such a problem."

"Yes you would have." Rory insisted.

Lorelai shrugged.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Luke asked.

Jess shook his head, "It was too early when we left."

"I'll go make you something.  Jess you wanna give me a hand for a second?"

"Sure."

KITCHEN

"Something's up with Rory." Luke pointed out.

"I noticed.  She's probably coming down with something.  That or she's worn out.  She's been working nonstop."

"She getting enough sleep?"

"Probably not."

"Is she eating right?  You're not succumbing to the Gilmore ways of eating are you?"

"Luke, calm down.  I cook for her.  I'm sure she's just stressed.  Give her a weekend here to rest and have fun and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, okay."

THAT EVENING, ELDER GILMORE HOUSE

"Why did you have to go ahead and tell your grandmother we'd come for a Friday night dinner?"  Lorelai whined as she stood on the porch of her parents' house with Rory and Jess.

"Because I wanted to see them!"

"WHY?"

"_I_ get along with them!"

Lorelai grumbled, "Fine, fine.  But we're having a movie night when we get back."

"Deal."

"Do I have no say in the matter?" Jess wondered aloud.

"You," Lorelai pointed, "are a boy.  You have no say in Gilmore traditions!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I still have to suffer through a Friday night dinner and a movie night?"

"Hey!" Rory smacked him playfully as the door opened.

"Rory!" Emily greeted, hugging her granddaughter, "How are you?"

"I'm good, Grandma.  How are you?"

"I'm just lovely.  Jess, Lorelai hello."

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore." Jess greeted politely.

"Well hey Mom, so good to know you noticed I was here."

"Come on in," Emily suggested, ignoring Lorelai as usual, "I'm sorry to say that Richard won't be joining us tonight.  He's in Milan."

"Oh that's okay." Rory reassured her.

"What can I get everyone to drink?"

"Alcohol!" Lorelai yelled.

'This is going to be quite the evening' Jess thought to himself.

LATER, LORELAI'S HOUSE

Lorelai and Rory are sprawled out across the sofa, shoving mass amounts of candy into their mouths as _Willy Wonka _began.

"How many times do I have to see this movie?" Jess whined from his spot on the floor.

"You know you love it." Lorelai insisted.

"Nope."

"Shut up and eat candy Diner Boy."

Jess was too preoccupied to come up with a witty one-liner for Lorelai's unflattering nickname.  Rory had suddenly stopped eating and her face had turned pale.  Lorelai hadn't noticed.

"I'm getting more sodas." Lorelai announced as she headed to the kitchen.

Jess immediately took her place on the couch and took Rory's hand.

"Baby, are you okay? You don't look so good."

Rory leaned into Jess and scooted closer to him, "My tummy hurts."

"You think it's got anything to do with the fact that all you've eaten since we left your grandmother's was crap?"

Rory shrugged and pretended to tune into the movie.

"You really are sick aren't you?"

Rory's mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but she quickly brought her hand to cover it as she bolted to the bathroom.  Jess ran past Lorelai after her.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"Go back to the movie… We'll be right there." Jess said, heading to the bathroom door.

"Okay, but no funny business."  Lorelai responded, plopping down on the couch and tuning back into the movie.

Jess pulled the bathroom door closed behind him and sat on the floor next to Rory, whose head was over the toilet.  He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it lightly, talking to her quietly.

After a few moments, Rory wiped her mouth with some tissues, flushed the toilet, and sat back, leaning against the wall.  Jess put his arm around her and she cuddled into him immediately.

"I think I'm sick." Rory said weakly.

Jess shook his head, no.

"Huh? You don't think I'm sick?"

"No, I think-"

"I just tossed my cookies Jess! And my licorice, and my sour patch kids, and about a thousand sodas, and popcorn…. How could I not be sick?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Well what do you think it is then?"

Jess took a deep breath, "I think you're pregnant."

Rory's eyes widened in shock, but then quickly returned to their normal size.

"Maybe I am."

Jess just nodded.  He didn't know what else to say.

"What if I am?"

"Then we have a baby Ror, that's how it works."

"No, I mean it.  We're not ready for a baby.  We're both still in school- we've got too much to do! There's not enough time."

"Whoa, okay hold on.  Don't freak out. We're getting ahead of ourselves."

"Come on Jess, I hardly think we're 'getting ahead of ourselves'."

"We don't know for a fact that you're pregnant."

"So?"

"So there's no need to worry just yet."

Rory sighed, "So what do I do?"

"You go out into the living room and you tell your mother.  And then I'll go to a drug store and buy you a test, and you'll take it.  And then we'll know okay?"

Rory nodded slowly as she began to get up off of the floor and Jess stood with her, holding her hand.

"Come on you guys! You're missing it!" Lorelai called from the next room.

"Be right there!" Rory called back in return as she headed to the door.

"Hey." Jess said, taking her by the shoulders, "I love you.  You know that right?"

"Of course."

"And if you aren't pregnant, then we'll look forward to you being so one day."

Rory smiled gently and nodded.

"But if you are, then we're going to have a baby Rory.  Either way, I'm the happiest guy on earth."  Jess spoke, in an unexpected moment of sincerity.

"I love you." Rory responded, giving Jess a kiss before they returned to the other room to join Lorelai.

"What _were _you guys doing in there?" Lorelai inquired as Rory turned off the TV, "Hey now, what's that for?"

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

Rory sat down on the sofa next to her mother and Jess stood behind her with his hands firmly placed on her shoulders.

"What is it?"

Rory took a deep breath, "I think I might be pregnant."


End file.
